Ineffable
by Elbee
Summary: À l'approche de la fin du monde, un ange est envoyé sur Terre pour préserver le salut des âmes des jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. Harry n'avait cependant pas prévu d'y rencontrer l'Ennemi, Draco, démon et tentateur de profession. HarryxDraco [UA]
1. 1ère Partie: Poudlard

_**Auteur: **Elbée_

_**Beta-lectrice : **_P Leila

_**Rating: **M _

_**Warning : **Slash HP/DM Lemon UA Mentions de thème religieux_

_**Warning 2 :** (Mentions de thèmes religieux) **À**** LIRE** – le warning vaut pour les chapitres suivants et ne sera pas répété._

_Cette fanfiction parle notamment d'anges et de démons (respectivement Harry et Draco), mais je précise, je parle bien d'anges et de démons, c'est à dire avec la dimensions religieuse associée, à ne pas confondre avec le simple aspect 'homme ailés' d'une créature!fic._

_Je le dis donc à présent et ne me répéterais pas: si vous soupçonnez que le thème de la religion de manière globale puisse vous heurter d'une quelconque façon, ne lisez PAS cette fanfiction ! Voilà._

_Et peut-être que ça vous ne plaît pas à vous, mais il y a des gens qui aimeront toujours l'idée, bienvenu sur internet ! Donc si vous n'avez pas envie de lire, si vous n'aimez pas le concept, personne ne vous force à poursuivre votre lecture. Vous voilà maintenant prévenus, s'il vous plaît ne venez pas m'insulter par la suite ! _

_Mais sachez que dans tous les cas je n'encourage ni ne discrédite aucune religion quelle qu'elle soit, le but recherché dans cette fanfiction ne réside absolument pas à promouvoir ou à critiquer la chrétienté de quelque façon. Par ailleurs je précise que je ne suis pas versée en christianisme ni en angélologie, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux en refaisant un peu à ma sauce... Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! =) _

_**Disclaimer : **(valable pour l'ensemble de la fic –ne sera pas répété) L'habituel concernant Harry Potter bien-sûr, j'écris sans but lucratif et pour mon simple divertissement et celui d'éventuels lecteurs. _

_J'aimerais aussi préciser ici ma source d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction : ceux qui auront lu 'Good Omens' de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett verront sans doute facilement comment ce roman a su m'inspirer pour cette mini-fic –le titre pour commencer haha._

_Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit et si vous êtes toujours là, passons à la suite =) Cette fanfiction sera courte et ne fera que trois chapitres –même longueur que celui-ci–, et le rythme de mise en ligne devrait être rapide (8/10 jours normalement)... _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

'' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Ineffable**

**' ' '**

**Première partie : Poudlard**

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**Lundi 2 septembre 1991**

**(Première année)**

Huit millions d'êtres humains.

Y avait-il vraiment plus de huit millions d'êtres humains ici ? Respirant, mangeant, suant, dormant. Huit millions d'hommes et de femmes grouillant dans une fourmilière. Comment était-ce _possible _?

La dernière fois qu'il était passé sur Terre – à peine mille ans de cela bon sang ! –, la population de Londres n'avait pas pu dépasser quinze mille personnes. C'était insensé, comment les Hommes avaient-ils pu se multiplier de manière si démesurée en à peine un millénaire le temps un battement de cil.

Il était dans la gare de King's Cross, entre la plate-forme 9 et 10, et le flot incessant de gens qui marchaient et couraient dans tous les sens commençait à le rendre claustrophobe.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que ses supérieurs l'avaient envoyé en hâte sur Terre, et pour la centième fois, il grommela mentalement en pensant au manque dramatique d'organisation des bureaucrates d'En-Haut. Franchement, un tel projet ! Ils auraient pu l'avertir le temps qu'il prenne deux-trois dispositions, non ? Ça semblait être la moindre des choses. Pour un ange de son échelon, c'en était presque vexant.

Qu'avait-il eu ? Un bref avis –une grande voix venue de nulle part, ils adoraient ça – se résumant à peu près à : « Principauté Harizraël, préparez-vous à descendre sur Terre d'ici quelques heures. Pas le temps d'expliquer. Urgent. ». Formidable.

On lui avait brièvement expliqué de quoi il était question dans la salle d'attente, le temps qu'il reçoive son corps mortel, et voilà qu'à présent il était dans la gare immense d'une ville immense, déboussolé et tout à coup très peu sûr de pouvoir mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

« Tu t'es perdu mon chéri ?

L'ange brun sous forme humaine se tourna vers la voix, et vit une femme au visage aimable et souriant, petite et potelée avec des cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Derrière elle se tenaient deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, très probablement les siens à en juger la couleur orange de leurs cheveux.

Dans la poche du garçon, il y avait un rat aux allures miteuses et, après un rapide coup d'œil vers son chariot qui contenait notamment un petit chaudron cuivré, il soupçonna qu'il devait lui aussi être un futur élève de Poudlard. Le rouquin avait l'air d'avoir aux alentours de onze ans, à peu près la même chose que sa propre enveloppe charnelle qui avait été créée afin qu'il puisse se fondre dans la masse d'élèves de première année.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda aimablement la dame, avec la voix d'un adulte qui rassure un enfant égaré – ce qui aurait pu être légèrement mortifiant pour l'être millénaire qu'il était si les anges n'avaient pas été prompts à pardonner de toute façon.

- Hari... Harry » répondit-il en se souvenant des conseils qu'il avait reçus avant de descendre. Harizraël n'était pas exactement un nom à la mode parmi les humains, et un point important était de passer incognito. Harry il serait donc.

« Je dois me rendre à la plate-forme 9 3/4, madame, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire poli qui suffit à la convaincre aussitôt que Harry était un enfant tout à fait charmant.

- Rien de plus facile ! assura-t-elle toujours avec ce sourire maternel, et Harry sentit en lui qu'elle est était une personne bonne. Tu rentres à Poudlard ? Ron aussi entre en première année.

Le garçon, plutôt grand et dégingandé pour son âge lui offrit un sourire amical.

- Je suis Molly Weasley. Et voici ma fille Ginny. Elle rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

La petite fille commença à pleurnicher légèrement qu'elle voulait y aller cette année, et Harry regarda les yeux grands ouverts ces êtres humains interagir entre eux, comme s'il n'avait vu de spectacle plus fascinant depuis des siècles –ce qui était techniquement vrai, les cantiques éternels et les prières au Paradis ne représentaient qu'une quantité limitée de divertissement, surtout après quelques milliers d'années.

Il avait oublié à quel point les humains étaient intéressants, et il pensa soudain que ce séjour sur Terre ne pourrait être si difficile. Même si les raisons de sa présence n'étaient guère réjouissantes, et qu'il n'était certainement pas en _vacances_.

- Tiens, tu vas passer après mon Ron. » Lui dit Mme Weasley en faisant signe à son fils d'y aller.

Ron prit son élan, et poussant son chariot il fonça contre la barrière, disparaissant aussitôt entre les plates-formes 9 et 10.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était assis dans un wagon du Poudlard Express en compagnie de deux autres enfants, Ron Weasley, le garçon sympathique qu'il avait rencontré dans King's Cross et une petite fille qui était venue leur demander si elle pouvait rester avec eux, ne connaissant visiblement personne dans le train. L'enthousiasme de Ron face à la requête avait été très modéré, mais bien sûr Harry s'était quant à lui empressé d'inviter la petite fille, Hermione, à s'asseoir en leur compagnie, malgré la réticence de Ron à partager le même air qu'une _fille_.

Ron était en train de lui parler de sa famille et de ses nombreux frères (apparemment il en avait déjà trois à Poudlard!), quand Harry se retrouva soudain à court lorsque Hermione lui demanda :

« Et toi Harry, ta famille ? Tes parents sont sorciers ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de répéter l'action et de se dire qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau –ou d'un parfait crétin.

Hermione leva un sourcil comme si elle partageait également cette pensée, et Harry inventa rapidement, quoiqu'avec un manque signifiant de tact :

- Mes parents sont morts.

Voilà qui devrait couvrir son accès de mutisme inopportun et repousser les questions malvenues songea-t-il avec soulagement en sentant toutefois une pincée de culpabilité devant l'expression désolée aussitôt affichée par Hermione et Ron à son mensonge.

Des adultes auraient sûrement arrêté les indiscrétions autour d'un sujet à l'évidence sensible, mais Hermione dans toute sa candeur juvénile continua au grand dam de Harry :

- Et où est-ce que tu vivais alors ?

- Chez ma tante et mon oncle, continua d'inventer Harry, trouvant que mentir lui venait de plus en plus facilement.

À peine quelques heures passées en compagnie des Hommes, et voilà déjà que le mensonge lui venait naturellement –tout à fait indigne d'un être tel que lui, songea-t-il avec un amusement coupable.

- Et tu... ? commença Hermione, mais Harry profita de l'arrivée d'une dame poussant un chariot plein de friandises pour éviter la prochaine question :

- Hé, vous voulez quelque chose à manger ?! »

Ron accepta aussitôt avec un emballement qui faisait plaisir à voir, et même si Harry se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir ressort à la Gourmandise (vraiment, la Terre avait un effet néfaste sur lui) pour distraire ses deux compagnons, c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir à s'inventer la suite de toute une biographie. Comment avait-il pu oublier de à fabriquer une histoire plausible sur ses origines et sa présence ici ? Bien sûr que les humains allaient lui poser des questions sur sa provenance évidemment, ça n'était pas comme Là-Haut, où les réponses aux questions sur les origines et le lieu de résidence ne différaient pas beaucoup de 'Dieu' et 'Paradis'.

Mais tout compte fait il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti, surtout en prenant en compte l'effet de surprise. Être un orphelin vivant chez une tante et un oncle imaginaires ferait parfaitement l'affaire –il pourrait toujours rajouter quelques anecdotes à son 'enfance' – comme un cousin par exemple – et voilà, affaire terminée.

Pas plus de questions sur sa soi-disant famille où sur l'endroit où il vivait ne survint, et la suite du voyage se passa dans le calme tandis que la campagne défilait inlassablement par la fenêtre, le ciel s'assombrissant au fil des heures qui s'égrenaient.

Il avait presque oublié combien Il avait fait la Terre magnifique, et il y avait peu de choses aussi splendides que le spectacle du soleil mourant lentement, ses rayons fondant en larges flaques incandescentes sur la verte campagne anglaise.

Une main de fer vint pincer son cœur tandis qu'il se rappela que bientôt la Terre serait couverte de feu et de sang et que l'Humanité ne serait plus. Quel gâchis.

Durant le voyage, Ron lui expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard, tandis qu'Hermione s'évertuait à couvrir ses propos d'anecdotes elle avait, semblait-il, avalé la bibliothèque de l'école toute entière avant même d'y avoir pu mettre les pieds. Ron était apparemment convaincu qu'il finirait à Gryffondor, comme le reste de ses frères, et tandis qu'il continuait de raconter des histoires à faire froid dans le dos sur le concierge, Rusard, Harry se demanda furtivement ce que cet intéressant 'choixpeau magique' sensé voir dans la tête des élèves pourrait bien faire d'un être tel que lui.

Harry n'était pas facilement impressionné. Il avait participé à de nombreuses guerres célestes, et il avait vu la naissance du Monde après tout. Et pourtant, il aurait tout à fait admis que la vue du château de Poudlard illuminé par des centaines de lanternes au milieu de la nuit était un tableau impressionnant.

Tout était magnifique, cependant quelque chose de désagréable ne cessait de lui grattouiller la nuque et de chatouiller son aura. C'était inconfortable et dérangeant, surtout qu'il ne parvenait à cerner la cause de cette nuisance.

Quand il se rendit enfin compte de la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait à rester calme, une heure plus tard, il eut envie de se donner un gifle –non pas qu'il promut les châtiments corporels ou quoi que ce fut du genre.

Il venait à peine de s'asseoir à sa table (Gryffondor !) qu'il avait enfin compris ce qui le dérangeait chez le jeune garçon blond, Draco, qui avait été réparti chez les Serpentard (hormis le fait qu'à peine cinq minutes après son arrivée il avait déjà réussi à faire pleurer une petite fille en se moquant de sa coiffure et à provoquer Ron en insultant ses vêtements de seconde-main).

Comment avait-il eut pu être si _aveugle _?

Si Draco s'était aperçu de la situation avant lui tandis que Harry s'était contenté de se promener comme un imbécile heureux tout à fait inconscient... Harry rougit malgré lui sous la honte de s'être fait ridiculiser par un démon.

Puis la lourde question du pourquoi tomba sur lui telle une enclume. Que faisait un démon à Poudlard ? Ses supérieurs l'auraient informé si l'école abritait d'ordinaire des agents de Satan. Celui-ci intégrait la première année, et sous la même couverture que Harry. Se pouvait-il que ceux d'En-Bas aient eu vent des projets divins et aient décidé d'envoyer un de leurs employés pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues – où 'préserver l'équilibre', s'il fallait le voir de cette façon... Probable.

Il fixait toujours des yeux le blond qui venait de renverser un verre plein de jus de citrouille sur son voisin afin de provoquer une violente dispute entre deux élèves à côté de lui. Il semblait déjà bien s'amuser, songea Harry en serrant les dents sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il étendit son aura angélique à travers la salle et sans surprise il se heurta à une présence noire et démoniaque de l'autre côté. Draco quitta des yeux le spectacle des deux élèves qui semblaient désormais vouloir en venir aux mains et tourna immédiatement la tête vers Harry ayant tout de suite compris d'où venait l'intrusion divine.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une moue narquoise, et il leva son verre en sa direction dans un toast moqueur.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**Mercredi 17 novembre 1993 **

**(Troisième année)**

Comme un insecte hypnotisé par une source lumineuse, la douleur d'Angelina Johnson avait attiré Harry près d'elle, l'ange en lui nécessiteux de tarir ses larmes et d'atténuer sa peine. Car c'était ce pour quoi il avait été créé.

Angelina était dans la promotion deux ans au dessus de celle de Harry, elle n'avait que quinze ans. Alors comment était-elle sensée faire face à la douleur d'avoir perdu son frère cracmol dans un accident de voiture le mois passé ?

Harry savait qu'il était impossible d'ignorer la douleur. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait pris toute la peine d'Angelina pour lui, mais ce n'était pas possible non plus cependant, il était possible de la partager, alors Harry écoutait Angelina tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans le couloir vide, assis à côté d'elle et tentant de la calmer doucement grâce à son aura apaisante. Angelina ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand Harry était près d'elle elle se sentait toujours plus rassurée.

Draco avait choisi le pire moment pour intervenir, comme toujours.

« ...au Paradis !?

Surpris, ils tournèrent la tête vers la voix et les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent, lui lançant un regard de mise en garde que le blond décida bien sûr d'ignorer totalement.

- Franchement, Potter » , poursuivit le Serpentard dont la maison et l'animal-emblème s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa nature. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais évite de raconter des salades à cette pauvre fille – le _Paradis _? S'exclama-t-il avec une dérision dégoulinante de mépris.

Harry lança un regard meurtrier au démon, et se leva d'un bond malgré toutes les décisions qu'il avait pu prendre par le passé de garder son calme face au démon. Semer le Doute dans les esprits affaiblis était un des dadas du blond, et en plus de cela il le soupçonnait plus ou moins d'avoir sifflé des idées de suicide dans l'oreille d'Angelina durant son sommeil, ce serpent. Mais Harry ne perdrait pas la partie sur ce coup là, il ne perdrait pas Angelina.

- En plus, on dit qu'il était ivre au volant, il a juste eu ce qu'il méri...

Harry bondit sur lui sans pouvoir réfléchir. Résolutions ou pas, s'en était trop pour Harry. Il n'en pouvait plus des fausses insinuations et des rumeurs malsaines que Draco se plaisait à répandre dans toute l'école. Le blond était si _mauvais_ qu'il aurait très bien pu inciter lui même le frère d'Angelina à boire et conduire que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

- Harry ! » S'exclama Angelina, la surprise de voir le brun ainsi hors de lui coupant aussitôt sa crise de pleur.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus. Il envoya son poing dans un crochet du droit que Draco bloqua. Le blond souriait comme si voir l'ange dans un tel état de furie le ravissait au plus haut point, et bien sûr cela ne contribuait qu'à rendre Harry encore plus fou de rage.

Si Angelina n'avait pas été là, Harry aurait laissé son halo carboniser la rétine des yeux de Draco ou l'aurait marqué d'une croix qui l'aurait brûlé comme un fer rouge. Il avait déjà eu recours à de tels procédés par le passé pour chasser le démon, même si celui-ci finissait toujours par revenir à la charge.

Mais Angelina était là, et le besoin de préserver sa couverture était plus essentiel que l'envie de châtier le démon comme il le méritait. Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Harry savait que Draco savait et ça le faisait bouillir de juste Colère.

Harry serra à nouveau le poing comme pour s'apprêter à frapper Draco encore, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et prit les devants, se saisissant d'une pleine poignée de cheveux noirs et tirant violemment l'ange à terre, le mettant à genoux. Les lunettes de Harry tombèrent sur le sol, et Draco plongea ses yeux gris métalliques et froids dans les prunelles vertes et brillantes de larmes de douleur de son homologue.

Il se pencha près de lui jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse sentir son souffle sur sa joue, et il murmura froidement dans son oreille, détachant chacun de ses mots :

- Écoute-moi bien, _Harizraël_. Tu continues, et un beau jour j'arracherais une à une toutes ces jolies plumes de ton dos, et tu pleureras tellement que plus jamais tu ne pourras voler. Pigé ?

- POTTER ! MALFOY !

Draco tira une dernière fois sur les cheveux de Harry pour qu'il baisse la tête avant de le lâcher et de reculer d'un pas tandis que le professeur McGonagall accourait à eux, une expression choquée et outrée sur le visage.

Harry releva les yeux et son regard était si plein de fureur que Draco ne put s'empêcher, le temps d'une demi-seconde, d'avoir le souffle coupé devant cette démonstration pétrifiante de Colère Divine.

- Potter ! Malfoy ! répéta McGonagall qui était arrivée à côté d'eux, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes et la mine tout à fait scandalisée.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'écrira-t-elle d'un ton révolté. Ceci est absolument inexcusable ! Dans vos dortoirs, immédiatement ! Cinquante points en moins chacun ! »

Draco jeta une dernière fois un regard indéchiffrable et perçant au brun avant de se retourner et de partir en direction des donjons, tandis que Harry faisait de même pour regagner la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête avec incrédulité en regardant Draco puis Harry s'éloigner. Elle ignorait ce qui avait pu causer une telle haine entre les deux élèves c'était comme s'ils s'étaient détestés dès le premier jour sans aucune raison. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'une dispute plus ou moins violente éclate entre les deux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Angelina qui était restée plantée là, interdite, et lui fit signe de circuler. Oui, vraiment elle se demandait où une telle animosité entre deux enfants avait pu prendre racine.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**Jeudi 13 avril 1995 **

**(Quatrième année)**

Il était quatre heures du matin et pratiquement tout le monde dans le château dormait profondément à une heure si tardive. Les professeurs avaient fini depuis longtemps leur ronde de garde, les couples en quête d'aventure avaient fini par s'endormir et même les fantômes de Poudlard somnolaient en attendant que le jour se lève.

Harry ne dormait pas bien sûr. Harry n'avait pas besoin de dormir, et ne savait pas comment dormir, en fait le simple concept lui était étranger. Pourquoi les humains se plongeaient-ils régulièrement dans une sorte de transe qui les rendait inconscients et vulnérables plusieurs heures chaque jour, il l'ignorait, et l'idée le rendait quelque peu perplexe.

Techniquement, avec ce corps quasi humain qui lui servait d'enveloppe il aurait sans doute pu tenter de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais il n'avait jamais essayé. Tout d'abord parce qu'il craignait que céder à la tentation de dormir puisse s'apparenter à un péché de Paresse, et ensuite parce qu'il aimait rester éveillé et profiter des heures durant lesquelles ses ' camarades de classe ' se reposaient pour réfléchir seul.

Mais cette nuit-là, Harry souhaitait malgré lui qu'il pût tout simplement aller dormir pour éviter de penser justement. Il était las de ruminer inlassablement les noires pensées qui croupissaient dans son cerveau.

Cela faisait à peu près une heure qu'il se trouvait dehors dans le parc, assis à un banc à côté du lac et caché derrière suffisamment d'arbres pour qu'une éventuelle paire d'yeux fouineurs ne puisse l'apercevoir depuis le château. C'était un endroit qu'il appréciait, et il y venait généralement lorsque l'envie de quitter son lit le prenait. Le ciel était clair, la lune ronde, et l'on pouvait apercevoir nombre de constellations dans la toile obscure déchirée par la Voie lactée.

C'eut été une belle nuit si celle-ci n'avait pas été alourdie par de sombres nouvelles.

Voilà à présent quatre ans que Harry avait intégré Poudlard. Depuis le début il s'était attendu à ce que tout puisse éclater d'une seconde à l'autre, la guerre était imminente. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence ici.

Ces pauvres hommes et ces pauvres femmes n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais la fin du monde, l'apocalypse, était sur le pas de leur porte. Quelques dizaines d'années d'après les supérieurs de Harry. Quelques dizaines d'années tout au plus.

Cette guerre dans le monde sorcier n'était que le début d'une suite de conflits qui seraient plus forts les uns que les autres, et, très bientôt, tout s'effondrerait Voldemort n'étant que le grain de sable perturbant les engrenages fragiles de l'Humanité qui causerait son écroulement total.

Les Hommes allaient bientôt devoir faire leur Choix.

L'ultime choix entre le Bien et le Mal.

Bien entendu les hommes ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont sans leur libre arbitre, et c'était précisément pour cette raison que Harry se devait de protéger sa couverture. Influencer sans révéler la vérité, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Poudlard était un poste d'importance Harry savait que tous ces jeunes sorciers et sorcières grandiraient et feraient à leur tour un choix pour décider de leur côté. Il aurait voulu les sauver tous, mais il n'était qu'un seul ange.

Neville était entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, une édition du soir de la Gazette à la main, et en quelques secondes plus personne n'avait été d'humeur à discuter joyeusement autour du feu ou à faire une partie amicale d'échec. Harry avait tout de suite su de quoi il était question avant même que Neville leur lise l'article, ceux d'En-Haut l'avaient tenu au courant des récents événements. Voldemort avait fait un coup d'État, et le ministère semblait désormais sous son contrôle, annonçait la Gazette –journal encore libre jusqu'alors, mais jusqu'à quand ?

Ruminant ces tristes nouvelles, tous étaient partis se coucher peu de temps après, et Harry était resté seul dans la salle commune, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de sortir quelques heures plus tard.

« Est-ce que tu _pries_, ange ? Fit une voix juste à côté de lui.

Harry releva la tête d'un coup, plus surpris par son manque d'attention (il était difficile de manquer la noirceur d'une présence diabolique) que par l'arrivée soudaine de Draco.

Son front avait effectivement reposé sur ses mains jointes, et d'un point de vue extérieur on aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait été en train de prier Dieu à la manière des hommes.

Harry regarda Draco et haussa un sourcil.

L'année passée encore Draco aurait sans doute offert un commentaire sur combien il était pathétique ou Harry l'aurait immédiatement soupçonné d'être dehors à une heure si tardive pour vendre de l'alcool à des premières années, et ils en seraient probablement arrivés aux mains.

Incroyable la façon dont ils étaient passés d''ennemis mortels' à 'connaissance-agaçante-mais-supportable' en l'espace de quelques mois.

Certes pour Harry le démon était toujours aussi irritant et inversement, mais à force de le côtoyer ils étaient devenus graduellement las de se battre, puisque de de toute façon tous deux avaient leurs ordres et aucun ne pouvait quitter Poudlard. Tout comme Harry avait été envoyé par En-Haut pour faire pencher la balance de cette guerre vers le Bien en encourageant la compassion et l'altruisme dans le cœur des jeunes sorciers, Draco avait lui était envoyé par les forces du Mal pour tenter et affaiblir la foi des élèves.

En fait, c'était juste leur boulot, lui avait un jour dit Draco, rien de véritablement personnel, et Harry n'avait pu nier la véracité de son propos. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait parfois plus en commun avec son ennemi qu'avec ses supérieurs Là-Haut.

Draco n'était pas si épouvantable pour un démon avait-il fini par admettre malgré lui. Certes, quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cent du temps il était absolument intolérable et avait un humour absolument dépourvu du moindre bon sens, mais au bout du compte, il y avait bien pire démon. Harry ne lui avait pas dit de cette façon bien entendu, il aurait pu le prendre comme une insulte, mais le blond n'était pas un démon si _mauvais _en fait.

Il n'avait pas de tendances extrêmes à la cruauté comme certains de ses collègues, et vraiment il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire parce que c'était son travail. Tout comme Harry quelque part.

Ils n'étaient que les simples pions de forces bien supérieures, lui avait glissé Draco en haussant les épaules ce même jour. Et si le blond n'avait pas tord, Harry soupçonnait vaguement que c'était ce genre de raisonnements qui avait dû contribuer à sa Chute. Le brun se demanda vaguement quel genre d'ange Draco avait pu être avant qu'il n'ait été déchu.

- Pas très causant ce soir, hum ? fit Draco en étirant ses jambes et en s'enfonçant dans le banc, les yeux rivés sur la surface d'encre du lac.

- Tu savais pour Voldemort ? demanda Harry si doucement que paradoxalement Draco en fut surpris.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça fait un petit moment qu'on est sur le coup, admit-il, et par 'nous', il parlait bien sûr des forces du Mal. Figure toi que cet imbécile a déjà vendu sept parties de son âme ! C'est Belzébuth qui est sur le coup en personne en fait très fort ce type. Il n'arrête pas de lui demander un peu plus et à chaque fois cet idiot est tout content d'acquérir un peu plus de 'pouvoir' en vendant son âme au diable ! Ha !

Harry grimaça :

- Sept ! Bonté divine... Il est au-delà de toute rédemption...

- Quoi, avec plus de la moitié de son âme appartenant à Satan ? Il peut ! fit Draco avec un rire jaune. Ces humains, tous plus faibles les uns que les autres, parfois je me dis que tenter n'est plus ce que c'était... Dans le temps les gens avaient des principes. Maintenant ce n'est même plus amusant...

Une réplique brûlait la langue de Harry, mais il se retint afin de préserver cet étrange bourgeon de quasi-camaraderie qui s'était installé entre eux contre toute attente. Et puis quelque part Draco n'avait pas vraiment tort. Harry avait été profondément triste en découvrant combien les hommes semblaient tous avoir perdu la foi en à peine mille ans depuis qu'il avait visité la Terre.

La religion semblait avoir quasiment disparue dans les esprits des jeunes élèves de Poudlard et s'il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était leur culture sorcière qui était en cause (nombre de chrétiens moldus avaient persécuté activement les sorciers au moyen-âge, poussant ceux-ci à rejeter la religion), il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un phénomène global. Les gens semblaient jurer davantage par la télévision, la mode, le sexe et la drogue que par des principes moraux ces temps-ci. Mais Harry refusait de considérer une défaite, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour l'humanité.

- Quand ? demanda Harry.

Draco ne lui demanda pas de précisions, il sut aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion.

Quand Voldemort prendrait-il le contrôle de Poudlard ? De l'Angleterre tout entière ? Quand attaquerait-il de front ?

Quand commencerait le début de l'Apocalypse ?

- Je ne sais pas. Bientôt, murmura Draco le regard toujours fixé dans le lac sombre.

Il détourna les yeux de la surface miroitante pour regarder Harry et se rendit compte que ça avait été une erreur. Le regard de profonde peine peint sur le visage angélique le fit grimacer et soudain il se sentit presque coupable d'être du côté auquel il appartenait, d'être en partie responsable. Il coupa net ces pensées. Il n'était qu'une poussière dans l'énorme machine, ce n'était pas de sa faute bordel de Dieu ! –le blasphème le fit se sentir aussitôt beaucoup mieux.

- La fin du monde, ange. Une épée de Damoclès depuis le tout début, ça ne peut être évité... fit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules comme si tout cela ne lui importait peu, mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir plus que ça...

- Bien sûr, les humains sont un peu stupides, mais enfin, pas tant que ça et puis...la Terre n'a pas que des mauvais côtés...

Harry sourit malgré lui.

- Ce que tu veux dire c'est qu'au fond, tu aimes les humains et la Terre.

- Comment ! Non certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en montant sur ses grands chevaux, l'air parfaitement outré d'une telle supposition, d'une telle insulte ! Les démons ne sont pas là à se balader sur Terre à _aimer _quoique ce soit, Harizraël », dit-il d'un ton pincé, mais Harry eut juste un petit rire clair et Draco songea tout à coup qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un son si pur. Damnés soient tous les anges !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blond sans rien ajouter. Oui Draco n'était pas si terrible. Pour un démon bien sûr.

'' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**Mardi 24 décembre 1996 **

**(Septième année)**

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil incrédule au petit papier dans son poing et leva les yeux vers Ron qui affichait une expression toute aussi choquée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le tien? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil résigné.

- 'Ton âme brûlera en enfer', lu lentement Ron avec une moue interdite. Dis donc, ils sont pas très joyeux cette année chez Bertie Crochue. Qu'est-ce qui est marqué dans le tien ?

Harry enfouit son visage dans sa main droite et soupira profondément. Bien. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se leva, le papier de bonbons de Noël toujours à la main.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Hermione surprise.

- Deux minutes, je reviens tout de suite, répondit Harry en guise d'explication avant de partir aussitôt, laissant derrière lui la table.

Il était dans la Grande Salle et celle-ci était absolument somptueuse. C'était le vingt-quatre décembre, réveillon et jour du bal de Noël annuel de Poudlard.

Les immenses sapins de Noël qui brillaient de mille feux, la musique agréable, le son des rires et des conversations, la neige magique qui tombait lentement du faux ciel en gros flocons... Tout était merveilleux ! Peut-être même encore plus cette année que les autres pensa Harry – sans doute dans le but de mettre un peu de gaieté dans les cœurs assombris par la guerre qui se rapprochait d'eux à grands pas.

C'était donc le bal de Noël à Poudlard, comme tous les ans. Et comme tous les ans, Harry ne pouvait passer un réveillon totalement serein.

Les petits angelots virevoltants dans la Grande Salle avaient été transformés en chauve-souris, et tout à l'heure Harry avait remarqué que les armures ne chantaient plus de chansons de Noël, mais s'appliquaient désormais à insulter copieusement et de manière colorée quiconque passait à proximité –charmant.

Draco n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Harry l'aurait senti si ça avait été le cas. Il étendit son aura jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive la présence noire désormais familière du démon blond un peu plus au nord.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais son regard tomba sur la crèche miniature et il se figea aussitôt.

Harry était prêt à parier que les barbes et les chapeaux de Père Noël placés sur tous les personnages –y compris la vierge Marie et l'enfant Jésus – n'avaient pas été dans les dispositions originelles du professeur Flitwick qui avait installé la petite crèche un peu plus tôt ce soir-là.

Le clou de cette scène de la nativité qui frisait le blasphème résidait probablement en la paire de lunettes rondes en tout point similaire à celle qu'il portait lui-même, placées sur le nez sur la figurine peinte de l'ange: un clin d'œil personnel, que seul Harry serait en mesure comprendre bien sûr._ Haha, très amusant Draco... songea-t_-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sortit de la salle en se laissant guider par ses sens et marcha ainsi jusque l'aile nord, qui semblait être le repaire des couples ayant besoin d'intimité et des groupes d'élèves ayant un peu trop bu de whisky pur feu. Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte de ce qui devait être une salle de classe à tous les coups et il allait entrer quand son regard s'arrêta sur la bouteille mordorée qui circulait dans un petit groupe de trois élèves devant ladite porte. Ils devaient avoir à peine quatorze ans nom de nom !

Il se saisit de la bouteille alors que le petit rouquin allait la passer à sa copine.

- Hé, rends ça, toi ! T'es même pas préfet !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette de la bouteille. «Whisky du démon ». Oui ça ne faisait aucun doute, Draco était dans les parages.

Il rendit sa bouteille à l'élève en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne resta pas assez longtemps pour voir l'expression sur son visage lorsque celui en bu une nouvelle gorgée. Si Jésus pouvait changer de l'eau en vin, un ange avait bien le droit de changer du whisky en jus de pomme, non ?

Ayant pénétré à l'intérieur, la pièce se révéla être effectivement une simple salle de classe, et sans surprise Draco s'y trouvait. Celui-ci leva aussitôt la tête à son arrivée, et fit un petit geste de la main pour saluer l'ange.

- Draco..., commença Harry en soupirant, mais Draco lui fit instantanément signe de se taire et Harry leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

Le blond n'était pas seul. Lui et trois autres Serpentard –Marcus Flint, Théodore Nott et Montague – étaient assis autour d'une table et le brun se rapprocha à pas de loup, curieux de leurs activités, même si –il le devinait rien qu'à cause de la présence de Draco – ils ne devaient pas être en train de jouer aux petits chevaux.

Effectivement, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient en train de jouer au poker, et bien que Harry ne fut pas du tout versé en l'art de jouer aux cartes, il devina avec justesse que Draco devait être en train de gagner vu la petite pile de galions accumulée devant lui. Harry n'approuvait pas les jeux d'argent et encore moins la triche (ce qu'était clairement en train de faire Draco) et il allait dire quelque chose quand le blond abattit soudainement ses cartes avec un sourire prédateur qui faisait légèrement froid dans le dos :

- Héhé... Royal Flush. _Adios_ les gars.

Il étendit les mains pour ramasser tout l'or et savoura sa victoire tandis que les trois autres s'étaient mis à crier à l'injustice, et quand Flint émit ses doutes quant à l'honnêteté de Draco, celui-ci s'empressa de les mettre à la porte illico presto. Il n'aurait pas été contre une bonne bagarre, mais il avait un invité désormais.

- Une petite partie, ange ? demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard en s'asseyant sur le bureau en face du tableau noir une fois débarrassé des importuns, battant les cartes et les faisant voler d'une main à l'autre comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- Même si tu ne trichais pas comme tu respires, je suis pas très poker..., fit Harry en penchant la tête.

- Je m'en doutais, admit le blond en ignorant le commentaire sur son intégrité douteuse. Bon réveillon ?

- Oui, j'ai surtout apprécié la scène de la nativité. Tu innoves, cette année.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Draco avec un enthousiasme qui semblait bizarrement sincère. J'étais sûr que tu aimerais .

Il eut un petit ricanement et il arrêta de battre les cartes qu'il fit disparaître par sa simple volonté.

- Je suppose que c'était toi aussi les messages dans les papiers de bonbon de Noël de Bertie Crochue? 'Ton âme brûlera en enfer', très original !

- Bien, je me suis dit que 'J_oyeux Noël, que cette nouvelle année vous apporte joie et amour_' manquait d'originalité...

- Évidemment, soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Que pouvait-il bien faire de Draco ?

Draco leva une main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter de parler et tendit l'oreille. Harry écouta à son tour et entendit la voix du professeur Rogue à travers la porte dans le couloir. Celui-ci semblait passablement irrité et d'ici Harry pouvait l'entendre vociférer des 'soixante points en moins pour Poufsouffle' et autres 'retenues tous les lundis jusqu'à la fin de l'année Corner !'.

- Dépêche ! lui siffla Draco qui avait déjà bondi près de la fenêtre et l'avait ouverte en un clin d'œil. Si ce râleur nous tombe dessus il va encore hurler pendant des heures, allez !

Draco sauta par la fenêtre et durant une fraction de seconde le cœur de Harry fit un bond automatique avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'ils n'étaient qu'au premier étage.

Le brun courut à la fenêtre et baissa les yeux.

- Bon tu te magnes ou quoi !? cria Draco, debout dans la neige de décembre qui couvrait tout le parc, levant les bras d'impatience.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir les professeurs, ni aucune forme d'autorité en général pour tout dire, étant un ange et tout ça, mais enfin il était vrai que le professeur Rogue n'était pas exactement des plus agréables et il semblait d'ailleurs détester tout particulièrement Harry pour quelques raisons. Il sauta par la fenêtre et se réceptionna dans la neige à côté de Draco qui se mit aussitôt en marche.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient silencieusement, Harry se mit à observer Draco à la dérobée. En ces sept ans à Poudlard, son aspect physique avait subtilement changé. Ces enveloppes charnelles qu'ils occupaient étaient évidemment conçues pour se comporter comme de véritables corps humains, aussi ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils aient désormais l'apparence des adolescents de dix-sept ans qu'ils étaient censés être.

La nature vaine du démon se lisait bien dans son enveloppe corporelle, songea-t-il. Une peau de porcelaine, des pommettes à couper le souffle et des cheveux blonds soyeux, le tout combiné à une démarche royale et un regard envoûtant : Draco incarnait le démon séducteur –même s'il pouvait prendre une apparence horrifiante et plus traditionnelle tout aussi facilement.

- Finis de te rincer l'œil ?

Harry grommela en lui jetant un regard noir agacé, mais Draco ne le regardait pas et se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur.

- Où est-ce qu'on va de toute façon ?

- Nulle part, fit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre.

Mais c'était un peu méchant, et Draco le vit dans le petit éclat blessé qui passa un instant dans le regard émeraude de l'ange, aussi il se rattrapa en désignant une large pierre à côté d'un chêne massif.

- Tiens, assieds-toi là, fit-il en s'exécutant tout d'abord puis en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui.

Il y eut soudain de grandes exclamations en provenance du château et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit.

- C'est le jour de Noël, fit Harry platement.

- Joyeux Noël, paix sur terre ! chantonna Draco, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme, mais Harry lui lança un regard pointu et il se tut.

Une fois encore Harry se rendit compte d'à quel point leurs rapports s'étaient drastiquement améliorés en quelques années. À quel moment étaient nés entre eux ce... respect et cette, familiarité – camaraderie presque – ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait qu'il en était heureux, même si il n'était jamais considéré bien respectable pour un ange que de s'affilier de quelque manière que ce fût avec un démon.

Le parc tout entier était couvert de neige et les rayons de la lune glissaient doucement sur la fine couche moelleuse, comme un reflet dans une flaque d'eau.

Les sons qui provenaient du château étaient étouffés et l'air glacé brûlait les poumons de Harry. Draco portait une simple chemise blanche, mais ne tremblait pas. Un des autres avantages d'être capable de se distancer des exigences et faiblesses d'un corps humain. Ils n'avaient jamais froid, mais un jour Draco lui avait tout de même avoué éviter les températures basses quand il le pouvait –l'habitude de la chaleur des Enfers, probablement.

- J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour toi, annonça Harry se sentant tout à coup très vulnérable.

Draco haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par le geste. Durant ces deux dernières années ils s'étaient certes rapprochés ou du moins avaient-ils finis par réconcilier leurs deux natures opposées autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient offert de _cadeaux_.

Une pensée fugitive traversa l'esprit du blond. (_Aurait-il_ _dû penser à offrir un cadeau à Harry... ?_) Avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il était un démon, bon sang ! Pas une sorte de chochotte qui s'amusait à distribuer des cadeaux à des foutus anges !

- Intéressant pour un ange que de promouvoir l'aspect commercial d'un événement religieux..., ricana Draco au lieu d'exprimer sa surprise.

- Rien de tel, répondit Harry avec un vague sourire. Mais enfin...

Son regard s'assombrit et il ferma les yeux avant de lever la tête vers le ciel clair parsemé d'étoiles.

- Quoi ? le pressa Draco.

- C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard...

Le blond grommela à voix basse :

- Foutus anges, toujours si _sentimentaux_.

Harry eut une faible exclamation amusée malgré lui. Il était idiot.

Il glissa sa main dans la poche revolver de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe de papier kraft si fine qu'elle paraissait être vide. Il la tendit à Draco.

- Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

Et juste comme ça, le brun était parti.

Un peu étourdi, le blond entrouvrit l'enveloppe et sa main glissa à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne touchent quelque chose d'infiniment doux.

Il retira l'objet et admira la plume en faisant tourner son tuyau entre son pouce et son index, appréciant son éclat plus pur que celle de la neige vierge autour de lui. Elle était longue, une plume penne reconnut Draco.

La plume d'un ange.

Il la glissa dans la poche poitrine de sa chemise et s'en alla à son tour.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**Vendredi 13 juin 1997 **

**(Septième année)**

Ça avait commencé tout d'un coup, et à part Harry et Draco, personne ne s'était attendu à l'attaque si soudaine. En fait, l'idée d'attaquer de manière si impromptue avait été une idée soufflée dans l'oreille de Voldemort directement par les forces d'En-Bas, et les ravages de cet effet de surprise avaient été ceux d'une bombe.

Quelques mangemorts avaient tout d'abord pénétré de l'intérieur du château, jusqu'à ce que leur présence ne soit découverte et que la véritable invasion ne commence enfin.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le chaos soit total. Une armée de détraqueurs avait été lancées sur le château, et l'armée de Greyback venait de rejoindre les disciples de Voldemort, attaquant les élèves comme des animaux enragés bien que ce ne fût pas encore la pleine lune.

Certes, des aurors avaient été appelés en urgence par Dumbledore qui, toujours prudent et préparé à toutes éventualités, avait eu l'intelligence d'une solution en cas de dernier recours, mais les choses allaient mal.

Les premiers mangemorts avaient infiltré le château en début de soirée, et quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher le parc entier était plongé dans l'horreur. Des corps jonchaient le sol, certains morts et d'autres s'accrochant désespérément au dernier souffle de vie qui leur restait. Certains étaient des enfants, onze ans à peine d'autres étaient des adultes, qui avaient fini par sacrifier leur vie à leur cause. Des cris, des explosions, du sang, des larmes, de la haine, du désespoir. L'atmosphère bourdonnait de mal et de souffrance. Pour Harry c'était intolérable.

Il se trouvait présentement à la lisière de la forêt, témoin horrifié de la destruction massive qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pleins d'épouvante.

Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas voir !? Ne comprenaient-ils donc rien !? En tuant leur prochain, c'était eux-mêmes qu'ils tuaient !

Un sort jaillit en sa direction et il sauta promptement sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair bleu. La magie –ni même aucune sorte d'arme humaine –ne pouvait lui faire véritablement de mal, et certainement pas le tuer. Néanmoins, il était conscient que le corps qu'il habitait n'était pas aussi immortel que son âme et que le remplacer s'il l'abîmait trop prendrait du temps, aussi ne pas se faire dépecer ou écorcher vif par ces fous était une priorité.

Son regard se posa sur Voldemort, présent en personne, qui se battait au loin en tête à tête contre Albus Dumbledore. Un bref éclair de haine –une émotion qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage d'un ange – passa dans ses yeux. Combien il aurait voulu mettre un terme aux agissements atroces de cet homme -s'il pouvait encore être considéré comme tel, lui qui avait vendu plus de la moitié de son âme au Malin.

Cela aurait été si facile pour lui. Un battement de cils et il pouvait mettre un terme à cette bataille, et plus personne n'aurait à mourir. Les pouvoirs divins qu'il possédait étaient grands.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Car cette bataille était Sa volonté. Un vague d'écœurement vint lui serrer la gorge.

Une soudaine explosion derrière lui le propulsa et l'envoya s'écraser contre le tronc d'un grand pin. Ses lunettes tombèrent et se fracassèrent à ses pieds, mais ça n'était pas grave puisqu'elles n'étaient qu'un accessoire censé participer à son déguisement. Il ne prêta pas attention à la paire de lunettes en morceau et tourna plutôt la tête pour regarder dans la forêt. Il venait de déceler une aura démoniaque qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Draco.

Ses yeux fouillèrent un instant les ombres, mais n'apercevant pas la silhouette familière du blond il décida de s'avancer quelques mètres –il le sentait proche.

« Salut..., fit le démon quand Harry posa enfin ses yeux sur lui.

Il était assis au pied d'un sapin, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se repose simplement dans la forêt, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu des centaines d'êtres humains en train de s'entre-déchirer à deux minutes de là.

- Draco, fit Harry avec un petit signe de la tête, décidant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sans trop savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'attends, répondit-il simplement. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que je puisse faire maintenant de toute façon, ils sont bien partis quand il s'agit de se tuer, les hommes n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'aide.

Harry poussa un petit soupire affirmatif, une tristesse infinie et inéluctable abattre sur lui.

- Une belle connerie tout ça ! siffla Draco en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté vers le combat qui continuait de faire rage à une centaine de mètres. On est en droit de se demander si tout cela est bien utile, et ce qu'Il espère vraiment en les faisant s'entre-tuer.

Harry se le demandait aussi. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas questionner Ses desseins.

- Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables..., murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi devaient-ils tous mourir ? Quel était le but ? Créer tout un monde, tout un peuple pour le soumettre enfin au Test ultime en le détruisant tout entier. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

- Ramassis de foutaises ! cracha Draco avec dédain. Et tu le sais...

Une minute de silence noyée dans les cris de douleurs et les pleurs au loin passa. Puis Draco reprit la parole :

- Tu avais raison pour Rogue, fit-il en regardant toujours les hommes se battre en eux comme des bêtes déchaînées. J'ai essayé de le détourner, mais il est resté fidèle à Dumbledore malgré tout.

Le ton détaché de Draco fit tiquer Harry qui sentit soudain une colère étrangère et déplacée envers le démon monter en lui comme la vague d'un tsunami. Comme si tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance ! Comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu que l'on terminerait en comptant le nombre de pions que chacun avait récolté ! Comme si des gens ne mouraient pas et ne souffraient pas à cause de tout ça, à cause de l'Enfer.

- Tu pourrais arrêter. Pourquoi, Draco ? demanda Harry d'une voix faussement calme, et même le blond pouvait entendre son aigreur sous sa voix légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je suis un démon.

- Mais ça n'est pas obligé de se terminer comme ça ! Nous pourrions les arrêter !

À cela Draco leva un sourcil avant de les froncer, l'air de penser que l'ange commençait à perdre les pédales.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même 'les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables', ce n'est pas à nous de décider. Je fais juste mon travail.

- Ton travail. Tu tentes et corromps les gens, tu noircis le cœur des hommes jusqu'à les faire tomber dans la haine et tu les pousses au meurtre. C'est abject.

Son regard était empli de rancœur et de douleur, et Draco fut soudain incapable de soutenir le regard de l'ange qui paraissait juger son âme salie. Il détourna les yeux pour fixer à nouveau la scène devant lui. Le cri perçant d'une petite fille monta avant de mourir.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Harry soupira enfin doucement :

- Désole, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Si. Si ça l'est, dit le blond d'un ton vif, essayant de ne pas ressentir l'étrange sensation de... quoi de au juste ? De _culpabilité _?!

Un nouveau silence passa entre les deux êtres célestes quand un élève –un deuxième année sûrement – passa par là, l'air totalement déboussolé et saignant abondamment d'une blessure à la tempe et au cou. Il était en proie à une peur panique, et la détresse de son âme piqua Harry qui se leva d'un bond, comme électrifié. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à discuter avec Draco. On avait besoin de lui.

Il jeta un ultime regard au blond qui lui fit un signe du menton pour le hâter à rejoindre l'enfant, comprenant son besoin naturel de guérir et d'assister ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Un étrange éclair de compréhension mutuelle passa entre les deux êtres, le temps d'une fraction de seconde.

- Nous nous reverrons », souffla Draco, bien qu'aucun d'eux deux ne savait quand.

Une nouvelle explosion.

Harry était aux côtés de l'enfant, guérissant sa blessure en l'effleurant des doigts. Draco avait disparu dans les ombres figées des hauts sapins de la forêt sans laisser de trace derrière lui.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**_À__ suivre …_ **


	2. 2ème Partie: Londres

_**Auteur: **Elbée_

_**Beta-lectrice :** P Leila _

_**Rating: **M _

_**Warning spécial : **Lemon/lime slash dans ce chapitre._

_Voici la seconde partie de cette fic, la troisième sera la dernière... ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'aimerais sincèrement remercier tous ceux qui ont bien voulu me laisser une review, vos encouragements mes font chaud au cœur, et ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir lue :) Je pense avoir bien répondu par MP à toutes les reviews signées, et pour les anonymes je vous ai répondu sur ma page profile, cliquez simplement sur mon pseudo !_

_Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à très bientôt !_

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Ineffable**

**' ' '**

**Deuxième partie : Londres**

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

* * *

**Dix ans plus tard**

**Vendredi 24 novembre 2006**

C'était vendredi soir, mais rien de réjouissant en cela. Depuis quelque temps, Draco ne ressentait plus l'agréable anticipation de la perspective d'un week-end relaxant. ''_Le mal ne dort jamais _''. Qui avait dit ça ? Un crétin sûrement, songea le blond. Ses supérieurs ne lui donnaient pas un instant de répit.

Pourtant, il y avait d'autres démons en Angleterre et en Europe. En fait dernièrement il y en avait de plus en plus et pas plus tard que le mois dernier Draco avait croisé un démon d'ordre inférieur dans le Bloomsbury, occupé à envenimer une émeute près du British Museum. Il y avait à peine dix ans de cela, lorsqu'on l'avait fait monter sur Terre, ils n'avaient été qu'une petite poignée dans toute l'Europe. Mais à présent l'imminence de l'apocalypse se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et il ne doutait plus que d'ici quelques années les rues grouilleraient de démons.

Peu de temps après l'attaque frontale de Voldemort sur Poudlard, la première trompette de l'apocalypse avait été sonnée. Comme la prophétie l'avait annoncé, des incendies terribles avaient éclaté partout, ravageant sur leur passage forêts, bois, prairies, et toutes formes de végétation terrestre. Le feu avait été divin et inextinguible, marquant le commencement de la fin. C'était un tiers de l'Amazonie qui avait ainsi disparu en fumée.

La violence bourdonnait désormais constamment dans les rues, la guerre était omniprésente, et les gens avaient peur. Londres, autrefois ville prospère et agréable, s'était rapidement transformée en guêpier oppressant où le crime frappait sans cesse et où la corruption était la norme. Voldemort, devenu la marionnette personnelle de Belzébuth, avait pris le contrôle de la ville et à travers sa main, c'était le Mal qui régnait sur la capitale de l'Angleterre.

Draco n'avait plus senti la présence d'un ange en Angleterre depuis des années (dix années pour être exact, et il était tout particulièrement conscient de l'identité du dernier ange à y avoir mis les pieds). Aussi sa surprise fut plutôt de taille lorsqu'il pénétra dans le 'Devil's Playground' ce soir-là avec l'espoir d'y trouver la charmante compagnie d'une femme –mariée si possible, les points de tentation à l'adultère étaient toujours un agréable bonus –, histoire de se changer les idées le temps de quelques heures.

À peine avait-il eu poussé la porte qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal. C'était une sensation étrange, comme un chatouillement dans la nuque ou un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et lorsque son regard métallique s'était posé sur le jeune homme assis au comptoir, ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt agrandis sous le choc.

Le bar n'était pas très grand et l'intérieur relativement sombre était éclairé par des spots de lumières fluorescents rouges et bleues qui se reflétaient au travers de grands piliers en verre. Le sol était en plexiglas, tout comme le comptoir du bar à gauche de l'entrée. Les murs gris clair étaient couverts de grands posters promouvant divers événements de la scène dubstep.

Pas vraiment le genre d'endroit dans lequel Draco se serait attendu à voir un ange.

Harry se trouvait là, perché sur le rebord d'un haut tabouret, le menton posé dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il faisait distraitement tourner son verre de vodka à moitié vide dans son autre main, semblant admirer les reflets de lumière dans le liquide clair.

Draco s'approcha de lui. Le brun n'avait toujours pas détecté sa présence et il se demanda vaguement comment Harry était parvenu à rester en vie jusqu'à présent. Il s'assit à côté de lui et fit doucement :

« Bonsoir, Harry.

L'ange faillit lâcher son verre sous la surprise et il releva la tête à une vitesse incroyable. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnut Draco avant de se redresser et de repousser le verre de vodka. Il le regarda à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois, le regard curieux et songeant probablement à combien le blond avait pu changer en ces dix ans qui avaient passés. Draco avait à présent tout l'air d'un jeune homme de vingt-six ans et il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il était incroyablement beau d'après les critères humains, mais cela faisait partie de ce qu'être un démon signifiait.

Harry avait lui aussi changé. Déjà, il ne portait plus ces lunettes ridicules. Draco lui avait toujours dit qu'elles n'apportaient rien, mais Harry s'était sans cesse obstiné à les porter, affirmant qu'elles le rendaient plus 'crédible' –Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, comme si sans lunettes les gens auraient davantage douté de son appartenance à l'humanité …

Mais enfin, même du temps de Poudlard Harry n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup attention à son apparence, n'hésitant pas à porter des pantalons hideux ou des pull-overs trop grands pour lui. Il aurait fait un très mauvais démon.

Il paraissait plus vieux, un homme désormais, mais ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours incroyablement en bataille et il a avait toujours ce fichu air angélique et perdu, comme s'il venait de tomber du Paradis à l'instant. Foutus anges.

- Suzy, un Evergreen pour moi et un autre pour Harry ici, fit-il en s'adressant à la barmaid derrière le comptoir, une petite brune avec un nombre impressionnant de piercings sur le visage.

- Draco... fit Harry sans le quitter des yeux tandis que la serveuse s'affairait avec les bouteilles et les verres. Ça fait longtemps.

- Dix ans, répondit le démon avec un hochement de tête. Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Londres.

Et c'était peu dire. Une décennie entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait eu des nouvelles du brun. Non pas qu'il eut pu espérer autre chose, s'était-il répété malgré la petite partie de lui-même qui s'était toujours sentie blessée par le silence total de la part de Harry. Il était un démon, l'Ennemi. Harry n'avait eu aucune raison de lui envoyer des cartes postales, sept ans passés en cohabitation dans une école ne changeaient rien à cela.

- Je suis arrivé avant-hier. J'étais en Amérique avant ça…

- Ce mouvement... 'La Légion du Christ', ton idée ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe dénégation.

- Non, celle de Raphaël. J'étais à Salt Lake City, dans l'Utah... Des gens très bien, mais un peu trop hum... zélés parfois. Enfin, les Américains ont tendance à être excessifs, fit-il en hochant les épaules. L'Angleterre m'a manqué.

- Pas vraiment telle que tu t'en souvenais, non ? demanda Draco en lui lançant un regard en coin, tandis que la serveuse déposait leurs consommations devant eux, deux vodkas citron vert dans des verres à pied élégants.

- Oui... Mais je m'y attendais... répondit le brun en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas si grave, mais son regard s'était assombri et Draco pouvait y lire sa tristesse.

Seulement là remarqua-t-il combien l'ange semblait fatigué. Il n'était pas le seul à se démener au travail visiblement.

Il était bien connu que le Royaume-Uni tout entier était sous leur emprise désormais, aussi se demandait-il ce qu'un ange pouvait bien y faire... À moins qu'ils n'aient décidé En-Haut de reprendre le pouvoir, mais cela semblait plutôt improbable.

- Alors, pourquoi être revenu ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre, savourant le goût brûlant de la vodka sur sa langue

- Hum les souvenirs du bon vieux temps ? suggéra Harry avec un sourire hésitant.

À cela Draco leva son verre avec un sourire en coin et le vida d'un trait; Harry fit de même.

- Tu as encore des contacts avec... comment s'appelaient-ils déjà... 'l'Ordre du Phénix' ? Tu travaillais avec eux non ? demanda Draco en s'accoudant au bar.

- Oui, oui... Mais pas depuis la mort de Dumbledore j'en ai peur... l'Ordre s'est dissout depuis, soupira-t-il. Et toi ? Les mangemorts battent de l'aile en Angleterre à ce qu'on dit. L'émeute dans le sud c'était toi ?

- En partie seulement... Je reste surtout à Londres maintenant. Beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Ah oui...

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, tous deux intensément conscients du fait qu'ils travaillaient pour deux forces ennemies afin d'atteindre des buts radicalement opposés. Et pourtant, ils étaient là à discuter en se saoulant lentement mais sûrement comme deux simples collègues qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps.

- Suzy ! ,appela Draco en pointant leurs deux verres. C'est moi qui invite, fit-il à Harry en guise de réponse à sa question muette lorsqu'il leva un sourcil intrigué.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas dans le but de me _tenter_, serpent... lâcha Harry en observant la serveuse remplir à nouveau son verre, mais son ton clairement amusé laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas sérieux –comme s'il était certain de la solidité de sa résistance face aux tentations d'un démon ou, songea Draco, comme s'il savait que le blond n'essaierait jamais de le tenter pour de vrai.

- Ridicule, Potter, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire prédateur et un éclat amusé dans les yeux, et Harry eut un petit rire.

Il leva son verre et ils burent à nouveau avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole :

- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé... Pourquoi '_Potter' _? 'Harry' je comprend, mais Potter... Ça fait vraiment banal non ?

- Évidemment, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre la finesse d'un '_Malfoy_', –quelle subtilité, bravo, ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme. Potter, plutôt passe-partout...c'était toujours mieux que Smith ou Jones... Tu aurais pu changer ton prénom, non ? 'Draco', ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème ?

Le blond haussa les épaules :

- Quelques regards étranges je suppose... Mais Draco passe mieux que Harizraël sur tous les plans, tu seras d'accord.

Draco avala son verre et il se rendit compte que son organisme commençait à ressentir doucement les effets de l'alcool. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu aussitôt nettoyer son sang d'une simple pensée pour lui rendre sa sobriété, mais être saoul était bien plus amusant. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de boire sinon ? Et de plus, à en juger la teinte légèrement rosée que commençaient à prendre les joues de l'ange, Harry pensait la même chose.

- Tu comptes rester en Angleterre ?

- Je dois faire un saut en France pour aider Gabriel –tu as entendu parler de cet attentat dans le métro de Paris ? –, mais oui je resterais probablement pour... la fin.

_Voilà qui venait de plomber l'ambiance une bonne fois pour toutes_, songea Draco sombrement. Mais comment ne pas y penser ? Comment ne pas se souvenir en permanence de cette fichue épée de Damoclès qui se balançait sur la tête du monde au bout d'un fil dangereusement effiloché ?

Et tous ces foutus humains... Ils sentaient bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, que le monde allait mal et que tous ces incendies rapprochés n'étaient pas normaux et pourtant à part quelques illuminés aucun ne croyait à la fin du monde. Alors que faisaient-ils à la place ? Ils s'entre-tuaient, comme si ça allait régler quoi que ce soit. À part rendre le boulot de Draco un peu plus facile, ça n'améliorait pas grand-chose. Mais enfin, en tant que représentant des Enfers, le blond n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, commenta Draco en jetant un regard sombre à son verre qui semblait le supplier d'être bu. Moi personnellement j'aimerais bien quitter ce trou à rat.

- J'en conviens que tu ne te plais pas beaucoup à Londres ?

- Pourrie jusqu'à l'os, lâcha-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de vodka qui commençait à

brûler son palais de moins en moins.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda l'ange légèrement surpris par le ton défaitiste du blond.

Draco leva un sourcil pour l'intimer à poursuivre, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que le brun voulait dire pas là, et Harry continua :

- Hé bien, je veux dire, la corruption de l'humanité et la destruction de tout espoir, l'apocalypse tout ça, c'était bien le but majeur de vous autres, non ?

- Oh bien sûr oui _en théorie._ L'apocalypse c'est notre but final à tous pas vrai ? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais content, ça n'a rien de très joyeux...

Harry l'observa avec des grands yeux comme s'il voyait le blond pour la première fois, et Draco lui jeta un regard exaspéré :

- Quoi ? L'Angleterre est en ruine alors oui je suis satisfait de cette réussite, mais tu avoueras que quelque part c'est décevant... En plus de ça, une fois que l'humanité toute entière sera détruite, il ne restera plus personne à tenter..., fit-il avec une moue ennuyée.

- Les âmes envoyées en enfer ? proposa Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Hourra, fit Draco. Vite, ma fourche enflammée !

- Vous n'utilisez pas _vraiment_ de fourches.

- Je sais, j'ironisais, soupira le blond en buvant à nouveau.

Être une entité surhumaine avait de bons côtés. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils buvaient, leurs verres ne se désemplissaient jamais. Et sans même que la serveuse ne s'en rende compte jamais le niveau de la boisson ne baissait malgré le fait qu'ils s'enivraient un peu plus à chaque gorgée.

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi toute la nuit et le jour d'après s'ils l'avaient voulu, mais soudain Harry leva son verre et le termina d'un trait, le reposant sur le comptoir avec claquement sonore signifiant qu'il avait fini.

- Il vaut mieux que j'arrête pour ce soir.

Ses yeux avaient désormais un léger éclat brillant propre à l'ivresse et semblaient encore plus verts que d'ordinaire. Avant que la nature démoniaque de Draco n'ait l'envie automatique de tenter l'ange à boire un peu plus, il acquiesça silencieusement. Harry n'avait pas tort, il avait probablement assez bu pour ce soir.

Draco termina son verre à son tour et fit :

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Harry leva ses grands yeux verts vers Draco qui sentit un étrange frisson parcourir son échine avant de s'efforcer à ignorer la sensation malvenue. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, mais quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à parler :

- Je ne veux pas rester tout seul. »

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller dans l'appartement de Draco, situé à l'ouest de Londres-centre à Kensington, en face de Hyde Park. C'était un quartier riche pour les gens qui aimaient vivre dans le confort et le luxe, exactement ce que Draco avait recherché.

Son appartement était au troisième étage d'un bâtiment moderne peint en blanc et entouré d'une grille en fer forgé clairement destinée à impressionner. Une résidence bourgeoise pour nouveaux riches voulant montrer qu'ils avaient les moyens de se payer quelque chose d'amplement décent dans Kensington. Draco adorait.

Un démon n'allait pas vivre à Brixton ou Peckham tout de même ? De plus tourmenter les riches était bien plus distrayant.

Ils marchaient dans la nuit depuis quelques minutes, mais le froid brûlant de février ne parvenait pas à les réveiller tout à fait. Il était aux environs de minuit et si quelques années auparavant les rues de Londres auraient encore vibré de vie, elles étaient dorénavant vides et inquiétantes, bourdonnantes d'un sourd malaise, comme si la nuit avait déposé un voile sinistre en tombant sur la ville. Même dans ce quartier bourgeois il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors à part des personnes pressées de rentrer chez elles et quelques prostituées et autres types aux airs douteux portant des sweat-shirts à capuches et qui fumaient cigarette sur cigarette.

La présence lumineuse de Harry qui marchait tranquillement dans cette sordidité avait quelque chose d'irréel, et son aura angélique se discernait dans les sens de Draco comme un soleil dans l'obscurité d'un puits. C'était fantastique et attrayant.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit – à part le carillon mécanique du van du glacier ambulant qui était dans le quartier, et qui bien sûr à cette heure-ci ne vendait plus de cornets de glace. Entendre jouer 'Pop Goes the Weasel' aux petites heures de la nuit par un dealer planqué dans un camion de glace avait toujours un petit côté morbide. Draco composa le code d'entrée du portail alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et montèrent les deux étages jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent au numéro 321B et Draco poussa la porte, laissant Harry y entrer en premier.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le genre Art déco, commenta Harry en étudiant la décoration de goût de l'appartement.

Les tons étaient dans les noirs et blancs et le mobilier incontestablement moderne. Au centre sur un tapis blanc avait été placée une table nue en verre carré qui était entourée de deux longs canapés en velours noir. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint gris clair à motifs d'arabesque argentés, et même si Harry était lui-même de goût plus 'traditionnel', il devait avouer que les œuvres d'art abstraites et les miroirs étincelants offraient une vision esthétique d'une classe indéniable.

- Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ? demanda poliment Harry dans le but de faire un peu de conversation.

Il commençait à se demander pourquoi exactement il avait suivi Draco dans son appartement. Après tout, il était l'ennemi, non ? Mais Harry n'était pas un agneau face à un loup, et il avait de toute façon l'étrange et paradoxale certitude que le blond ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- Non, en fait je ne suis à Londres que depuis trois ans, expliqua Draco en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil et en faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans le canapé. J'étais à Birmingham avant ça.

D'un revers de la main, il fit apparaître une carafe de cristal remplie de whisky ambré et deux verres à scotch.

- Je ne sais pas si continuer de boire de l'alcool offert par un démon, et dans sa propre maison, est une si bonne idée que ça... fit Harry d'un ton songeur, en acceptant néanmoins le verre que Draco lui tendit.

- Tenter c'est mon boulot si j'ai besoin d'une excuse, plaisanta Draco, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Déformation professionnelle.

Une minute silencieuse passa tranquillement. Cette étrange entente pacifique entre eux était à la fois surprenante et naturelle elle rappelait à Draco Poudlard où contre toute attente ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier pour ce qu'ils étaient : des êtres totalement opposés et pourtant pas incompatibles.

- Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer le plus, une fois que l'humanité sera détruite ? demanda Harry en regardant négligemment le plafond, comme s'il était en train de lui demander ses prévisions sur la météo de demain.

- Un tas de trucs, répondit Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber quelques mèches incroyablement blondes sur son front. Rien qui te manquera à _toi_, je suppose...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Harizraël, tu es un ange, fit-il avec un regard équivoque, comme cela expliquait ce qu'il voulait souligner.

- J'en suis conscient, merci. Mais je ne vois pas ce que...

- Je veux dire que les anges ne savent profiter de la _vie_, affirma Draco en étirant ses jambes devant lui et en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

Et il avait raison, songea-t-il, que pouvait bien savoir Harry des _véritables_ plaisirs d'une existence sur Terre – qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs bien plus divertissante que la monotonie des Enfers constamment en flammes.

Que pouvait bien savoir un ange de tous ces plaisirs indécents qui faisaient toute la volupté de l'humanité et de l'agrément d'un corps humain ? Une nuit de pure dépravation à s'injecter de l'héroïne dans les veines, l'euphorie noire juste après un meurtre, l'exaltation perverse d'une orgie ou la méticuleuse séduction d'une nonne dans son couvent, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et le laisse la déshonorer pour toujours... Ça, ça l'exaltait.

C'est ce qui faisait partie des joies perverties qu'un ange ne devait jamais connaître s'il tenait à conserver son auréole. Pas de chance. Draco lui n'avait jamais hésité à se jeter corps et âme (qui appartenait déjà au diable de toute façon –bordel il était un démon!) dans toute cette débauche qui, jugeait-il, faisait de la vie sur Terre ce pourquoi elle valait la peine d'être vécue.

- Comme quoi par exemple !? demanda l'ange d'un ton pincé en croisant les bras.

À une vitesse surnaturelle et dans une traînée de couleur, Draco était apparu juste à sa gauche derrière lui, une main posée sur le bras du canapé si rapidement et de manière si inattendue que Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement lorsque le blond se pencha près de lui, une mèche de cheveux blonds frôlant sa mâchoire.

- Comme par exemple le sexe, Harry, murmura le blond aux creux de son oreille, et Harry se tendit lorsqu'il le sentit sourire –songeant probablement que le démon ne pouvait vraiment _jamais_ s'empêcher. Draco eut un ricanement.

Le brun se redressa dignement et planta son regard vert dans les yeux du démon, tentant visiblement d'afficher sa meilleure expression d'indignation et le sourire de Draco s'élargit. _Oh oh..._

- C'est ridicule, affirma Harry d'un ton sans appel. Nous ne nous reproduisons pas, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt...

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil à cela et son sourire se fit quasiment attendri devant une telle ignorance. L'ange ne pouvait tout de même pas être _sérieux_... Mais voilà c'était ça, il était un ange.

- Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt parce que tu n'as jamais essayé... murmura-t-il, toujours près de son oreille, soufflant légèrement sur son cou, bien qu'il pouvait voir que l'ange était à deux doigts de le repousser pour de bon. Il jouait avec le feu, mais il avait l'habitude, et surtout il aimait ça.

- Et je ne...

- Ces corps que nous avons, ils ont été crées pour être aussi proches que possible d'un vrai, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais rien... remarqué de particulier... ? », l'interrompit Draco avec un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux gris qui spécifiait tout particulièrement ce qu'il entendait par 'particulier'.

Harry sentit sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge sous la force de ce regard scrutateur et envoûtant qui descellerait aussitôt le moindre mensonge venant de sa part –non pas que Harry _mentait_ de toute façon.

Certes, autour de sa deuxième année passée dans ce corps humain, alors que la puberté – phénomène étrange – avait fait ses débuts, il avait commencé à prendre conscience des aspects les plus... délicats de son anatomie humaine. Mais cela n'avait jamais été qu'agaçant tout au plus, et de toute façon les érections matinales ou occasionnelles faisaient partie du fonctionnement naturel de ce corps et ne faisaient que prouver qu'il était en bonne santé.

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir malgré lui. Bon sang le démon n'était-il pas _doué_ pour son boulot ?

Draco le vit ouvrir la bouche, dans le but de proférer une nouvelle remarque sur combien il était absurde sans aucun doute, mais il décida de prendre les devants et de ne pas lui laisser la chance de rejeter en bloc l'opportunité qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir :

- Écoute, voilà ce que je te propose... commença Draco en se reculant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux afin qu'il comprenne qu'il était absolument sérieux. Je te montre ce dont il est question, histoire que tu ne demeures pas totalement ignorant, et ensuite de décideras toi-même s'il n'y a vraiment 'aucun intérêt' comme tu dis...

Harry le regarda, la bouche entre ouverte sous le choc et les yeux écarquillés, l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il entendait – l'air de ne pas croire qu'il était même en train de _considérer_ la proposition de Draco.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire, ce même sourire à tomber qui, il le savait, marchait à tous les coups lorsqu'il tentait de séduire un humain. Ce n'était pas très fair-play de sa part, certes, mais l'ange était vraiment exquis et soudain il se sentait lui aussi excité devant la perspective de faire découvrir à Harry des plaisirs auxquels il n'avait jamais songé jusque lors.

Harry n'avait rien à voir avec les humains qu'il mettait d'ordinaire dans son lit. Il possédait cette incroyable grâce et cette pureté qui se dégageaient de sa personne en permanence, qu'il fût déprimé, heureux ou fou de rage. Ses traits n'étaient pas aussi fins que ceux de Draco et son teint était davantage hâlé, mais il était indéniable qu'il était beau. Très beau. Il était _divin_.

Draco eut un nouveau sourire. Non, Harry n'était absolument pas comme les humains avec qui il partageait parfois son lit. Et il avait l'intention de lui réserver quelque chose de tout à fait spécial.

-Ne t'en fais pas... murmura Draco en rapprochant ses lèvres vers son cou pâle, touchant la peau défendue de l'ange qui trembla imperceptiblement. On ira doucement... Et il le pensait vraiment, il ne voulait pas faire fuir Harry, juste qu'il _sache._ Le garder dans cette ignorance était un ?

Harry hocha une fois la tête, expirant bruyamment comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait d'accepter et Draco le regarda attentivement, buvant la beauté de ses cheveux noirs en bataille, de l'arrête droite de son nez, de sa peau lisse, de ses lèvres pleines et de l'aura angélique qu'il dégageait même sous cette forme. Son regard changea en une fraction de seconde, se faisant prédateur. Il le voulait à sa merci et suppliant, l'implorant de le toucher d'avantage et en proie à la fièvre d'un besoin sexuel si intense qu'il crierait son nom lorsque son orgasme le submergerait. _Oh, oui..._

Il posa enfin pleinement ses lèvres contre le cou de l'ange, le goûtant, et se délecta du frisson qui parcourut instantanément la peau du brun comme une onde. Sa main droite se posa délicatement sur sa nuque, savourant le sens dominateur d'une telle prise, et il fit courir le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et noirs de l'ange désormais curieux et ouvert.

Son autre main s'accrocha au col de la chemise du brun –une chemise Oxford blanche plutôt classique dont le col était déjà ouvert –, ses doigts cherchant les autres boutons, mais la main de Harry se posa par-dessus la sienne, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tous tes vêtements ne vont pas pouvoir rester en place, Harizraël... fit Draco avec un sourire, caressant la main de l'ange, mais continuant son œuvre. Ne t'en fais pas... Tu vas aimer, je le promets... »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si cela était censé le rassurer ou non, mais en dépit de sa logique qui lui criait d'arrêter sur le champ, il laissa le blond faire, hypnotisé par son regard métallique qui le clouait sur place comme s'il n'avait été qu'un pauvre papillon épinglé sur un pan de velours. Est-ce que c'était cela que les humains ressentaient, lorsqu'ils se laissaient charmer par le démon ? Si c'était le cas, Harry pouvait bien leur pardonner leur faiblesse...

Draco avait à présent déboutonné sa chemise, et sa bouche s'était mise à descendre de plus en plus, traçant une ligne enflammée le long de son torse et de son ventre. Harry avait tout à coup l'impression que sa peau était devenue ultra-sensible, mais de la plus délicieuse des manières, et un instant il crut que Draco utilisait de ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour influer sur son organisme, avant qu'il ne réalise, incrédule, que c'était simplement son corps qui réagissait naturellement de cette façon.

Comment ce simple contact pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état ? Il ne l'expliquait pas. Et pourtant, c'était manifeste son cœur battait à la chamade, il sentait ses joues rougir, son souffle était court, sa peau était à vif et surtout, son entrejambe l'élançait dans une réaction parfaitement identifiable.

Draco s'était d'ailleurs aperçu des conséquences de ses caresses jusqu'à présent pourtant relativement chastes, et dans un accès de malice quelque peu cruel, il en convenait, il posa sa main gauche fermement sur la braguette du brun tandis que sa bouche allait se refermer au même moment sur son téton droit, suçant avidement le bouton de chair foncé, et fut aussitôt gratifié du son le plus délicieux qui soit.

Le gémissement qui passa les lèvres de l'ange était indécent sous tous les angles, et Draco sentit le son se répercuter directement dans son propre entrejambe, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était déjà très dur alors qu'ils ne faisaient que commencer. L'érection de Harry était elle aussi bien raide, et Draco se permit une petite pression taquine tandis qu'il mordillait à présent le téton à l'aide de ses dents, même s'il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer serré, le corps de Harry n'étant de toute évidence pas habitué à aucune sorte de tension sexuelle ni de restreinte.

Il aurait pu sûrement le faire venir de suite, mais aussi jouissif que cela aurait été, là n'était pas le but. Il voulait le faire monter lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'ange devienne littéralement fou de besoin et qu'il ne sache plus ce qu'il disait. Harry ne verrait pas la vague arriver ni l'engloutir.

En cette quinzaine d'années passées sur Terre, Draco avait appris plus d'une chose ou deux. Et quand il s'agissait de sexe, il pouvait dire sans se vanter qu'il était compétent. Très compétent.

Il passa à l'autre téton tout en continuant de maltraiter l'autre, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts et le pinçant sans relâche. Il leva les yeux et bu sans restreinte aucune la vue incroyablement stimulante qu'offrait Harry, les joues rougies, le souffle court et les yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans le but évident de réprimer un minimum les sons impudiques qui glissaient néanmoins hors de sa bouche. Il était magnifique.

Draco repoussa les pans de la chemise à présent totalement ouverte afin de toucher plus librement, savourant la douceur de son torse imberbe et de la fermeté de son ventre plat. Un nouveau frisson parcourut Harry lorsque Draco déposa un baiser papillon juste au dessus de son nombril, et le blond sourit contre sa peau. Son corps n'était pas aussi finement musclé que le sien, mais il ne possédait pas une once de graisse, et sa peau couleur de bronze était une invitation irrésistible à la luxure –ce qui était assez ironique pour un ange.

Décidant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, les mains de Draco commencèrent leur lente descente, prenant le temps de toucher et de caresser, arrachant les plus délicieux tremblements et infimes soupirs à Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la ceinture.

Il s'agenouilla à terre entre les jambes du brun et fit jouer ses doigts le long du haut du pantalon, en continuant d'embrasser son ventre, faisant parfois glisser un pouce à l'intérieur de la taille et jouant avec la boucle argentée, tandis que l'autre main s'était mise à caresser tranquillement la partie interne de sa cuisse gauche, sachant combien la peau était sensible et délicate à cet endroit précis. Il défit pour de bon la boucle de la ceinture et il posa les doigts sur le bouton de sa braguette, songeant déjà à ce qu'il allait révéler.

« Draco... »

Harry avait baissé les yeux et il le regarda, sachant qu'avec ses joues rougies et son souffle court il devait offrir une image à des kilomètres de la chasteté coutumière des anges. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas vraiment louable, sans compter que c'était avec celui qui était censé être l'Ennemi. Et pourtant en cet instant c'était le moindre de ses soucis et il ne pouvait trouver matière à vouloir s'arrêter; au contraire à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, son corps le suppliait de plus en plus, et soudain il comprit pourquoi les Hommes devenaient si facilement esclaves de leur biologie. C'était tout simplement irrésistible.

Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait connu un tel besoin. Il n'était pas idiot et comprenait le fonctionnement du corps humain, mais bien sûr jamais avant de descendre sur terre il n'en avait eu un. Les anges étaient eux-mêmes asexués, n'ayant nul besoin de se reproduire puisque la pérennité de leur espèce était de toute façon assurée par le fait qu'ils étaient immortels, et ils n'avaient pas de sexe dans le sens humain de la distinction des genres.

Ainsi, le fait qu'il n'eut qu'une vague idée de la manière de se libérer de l'intense besoin qu'éprouvait le corps auquel il était attaché était pour le moins effrayant. La force des sensations éprouvées était terrifiante à vrai dire. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elles étaient sur le point de lui faire perdre la raison.

Il regarda Draco le débarrasser de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement du même coup, incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle de la tête blonde si proche de lui. La chaleur taraudante –quasi douloureuse – qui avait envahi son entrejambe n'avait cessé de le lanciner depuis quelques minutes, et cependant il fut vaguement surpris de voir à quel point son érection était gorgée et énorme.

Le démon leva les yeux et planta son regard métallique dans les yeux de Harry, le clouant sur place. Draco ouvrit la bouche et le brun crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose, ne se trouvant absolument pas préparé à la violente extase qui le poignarda en pleine poitrine lorsque le démon referma ses lèvres autour de son membre dur.

Pendant une seconde il crut qu'il venait déjà de jouir c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu se retenir tant la sensation de la chaleur moite qui engloutissait sa verge était électrisante. Il avait la soudaine sensation que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était en feu et son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. C'était incroyable et terrifiant, mais durant quelques secondes il réalisa qu'il était absolument incapable de parler, et même penser relevait de l'exploit.

Pourtant, toutes sortes de gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge, tous pour la plupart relativement humiliants, mais c'était peine perdue que d'espérer pouvoir les réprimer.

Les mains de Draco étaient fermement posées sur chacun de ses genoux afin de minimiser les tressautements qui parcouraient ses cuisses, et sa bouche n'avait de cesse de le lécher et de l'avaler tout entier avec une aise qui trahissait son expérience en la matière.

Harry rouvrit les yeux –il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il les avaient fermés –et aussitôt son regard s'accrocha à celui de Draco qui le regardait intensément, se délectant à l'évidence de la passion et du manque de contrôle de l'ange. La vue du démon dont la bouche était pleine de son érection n'aurait sans doute pas dû l'exciter autant, et pourtant Harry aurait pu jurer que jamais il n'avait vu de tableau plus ensorcelant que le spectacle que lui offrait le blond, s'activant sur son membre avec une ardeur et un ravissement évident, tandis qu'il le fixait de ses yeux gris brillants de désir à peine voilé derrière quelque mèches blondes soyeuses qui tombaient sur son front.

Devinant très probablement ses pensées lubriques, le démon émit une sorte de sourd grondement qui se répercuta aussitôt sur le membre de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de se mordre puissamment la lèvre inférieure. Comment un acte aussi bas et aussi animal pouvait-il être aussi _bon_, il l'ignorait mais Draco n'avait certainement pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il _aimerait_.

Puis Draco fit quelque chose d'incroyablement cruel –ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant, compte tenu du fait qu'il était un démon –, et retira sa bouche délicieuse, loin bien trop loin du sexe de Harry qui ne put empêcher ses hanches de sauter de leur volonté propre.

Harry émit une plainte absolument indigne, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Draco recommence, et il avait l'impression de devenir un peu plus fou à chaque seconde qui passait sans qu'il ne soit à l'intérieur de sa bouche où se trouvait cette langue humide et taquine.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes il était devenu à la merci totale du blond, mais bien que cette faiblesse aurait dû l'alarmer, tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était juste un peu plus.

Le démon avait dû lui aussi se rendre compte de l'impuissance du brun devant lui. Tous deux étaient parfaitement conscients du fait que bien que ce fut Draco qui était sur ses genoux, il était pourtant bien celui qui le tenait au creux de sa main et dépendant de son bon vouloir. Le démon en lui jubilait devant le pouvoir qu'il avait présentement sur l'ange, même s'il savait qu'il n'en profiterait pas à tort. Voir Harry ainsi débraillé, lui qui d'ordinaire mettait un point d'honneur à garder son calme, était incroyablement jouissif et magnifique à voir.

Il souffla légèrement sur le membre gorgé devant lui et admira avec un sourire en coin le brun qui perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même, ses hanches tressautant par à-coups, la respiration hachée et les jointures blanchies de ses poings serrés. Il donna un petit coup de langue innocent sur le gland et observa le membre vibrer avec intérêt, sachant à quel point Harry devait être en train de perdre les pédales pendant ce temps.

« Dracooo... » murmura avec fièvre Harry qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement et qui avait la certitude qu'une crise cardiaque n'était pas loin si cela continuait.

Et il s'en fichait que son ton était suppliant. Il avait tellement besoin, _besoin_... Il allait devenir fou – littéralement – si Draco ne recommençait pas immédiatement.

Et enfin –enfin !– le blond le reprit totalement dans sa bouche, sans prévenir et l'avalant tout entier, utilisant le fond de sa gorge pour pouvoir l'accueillir encore plus profondément, tandis qu'une main s'était glissée sous ses bourses pour venir le caresser et le taquiner de la plus délicieuse des manières, et que son autre main s'étaient mise à tracer des cercles à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Bientôt, Harry sentit l'incroyable plaisir monter de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son intensité ne finisse par se faire trop forte , le laissant pantelant et absolument incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente, gémissant le nom de Draco de temps à autre et prisonnier de son besoin.

Draco aspira tout autour de son membre au même moment que sa langue exerçait une lente caresse, et soudain se fut vraiment trop pour le brun. Il vint en gémissant fortement malgré ses vaines tentatives pour réprimer le son embrassant, et les sensations étaient plus fortes que tout ce qu'il avait jamais physiquement ressenti par le passé. C'était indescriptible, et aucune drogue en ce monde, il en était certain, n'aurait pu s'apparenter à la pure extase haute en couleur qui s'était totalement emparée de son corps tendu.

Il y eut un fracas autour de lui, comme le bruit d'un objet lourd qui tombe sur un plancher, mais il avait les yeux fermés et était de toute manière incapable de prêter la moindre attention à quoi que ce fut autour de lui.

Et ce fut seulement lorsque son plaisir commença enfin sa lente descente depuis son apogée qu'il se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était le poids caractéristique de chaque côté de ses omoplates. Quelques dizaines de kilos qui tiraient sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le bruit qu'il avait vaguement entendu avait été provoqué par la chute d'un tableau qu'il avait brutalement renversé d'un coup d'aile lorsque celles-ci étaient sorties.

Car à présent de chacun de ses côtés trônait une paire d'ailes grandioses, blanches et pures, qui parcouraient toute la largeur de la pièce à peine assez grande pour contenir ses deux membres d'ordinaire dissimulés. Il observa avec incrédulité son aile droite écrasée contre le mur et le cadre en morceau à terre avant qu'il ne réalise une seconde chose.

Draco était toujours à genoux devant lui, et Harry fut soudain très conscient des petits sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, au rythme de bruissements rapides et réguliers. _Non, Draco ne pouvait pas être..._

Harry le vit, à genoux et la main droite remuant vivement dans son pantalon, tandis qu'il l'observait, et à nouveau l'ange sentit le rouge monter immédiatement à ses joues.

Draco ferma les yeux, ses muscles se contractant tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans l'image même de la luxure. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre la cuisse de Harry qui était toujours assis en face de lui, collant son front sur sa jambe tandis qu'un long gémissement de plaisir passait ses lèvres alors que l'orgasme l'emportait.

« Oh… mon Dieu… murmura Draco d'une voix faible.

Il se tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! s'exclama Harry d'une voix incrédule.

Draco leva la tête pour planter ses yeux gris dans ceux Harry, mais le voile d'intense satisfaction postorgasmique dans son regard infirmait quelque peu l'expression agacée qu'il tentait d'adopter sans trop de résultats.

Harry ne put réprimer un petit gloussement. Puis il bâilla. Surpris, il cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'il était en fait fatigué. Ce qui était très peu ordinaire pour lui, qui jamais encore depuis qu'il occupait ce corps humain n'avait succombé à l'appel du sommeil pour des raisons pratiques. Perdre huit heures par jour alors qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire ne lui était jamais apparu comme un concept attrayant.

Draco avait grimpé lui aussi sur le canapé, et le poussait de manière à ce qu'il soit allongé. Harry força ses ailes à disparaître. Lui-même avait fermé les yeux, et aussi Harry devina que dormir devait probablement être une sorte de tradition après de telles activités. Ou peut-être même une réaction. Car d'étranges hormones qui le rendaient fatigué parcouraient actuellement son système. Il se laissa faire et ferma ses paupières, son dos pressé contre le torse de Draco qui s'était glissé derrière lui contre le canapé.

- Il faut juste fermer les yeux pour dormir ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes, se rendant bien compte qu'il avait néanmoins l'air d'un parfait idiot en posant une telle question.

Il ne pouvait voir l'expression de Draco derrière lui, mais n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as... jamais dormi ?

Harry secoua la tête avec un petit soupir frustré. Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou.

- Nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de dormir, Draco, appuya Harry en levant les sourcils.

- Nous n'avons pas non plus _besoin_ de sexe, ange. –il eut un gloussement – oui, ferme juste les yeux. »

Harry ferma les yeux et il s'endormit.

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Une heure plus tard, le démon était toujours avec Harry sur le canapé, mais il était réveillé. Il avait fini par s'asseoir, et le brun avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, aussi Draco avait décidé de rester ainsi.

Il baissa les yeux et contempla le visage de l'ange endormi. Ses cheveux noirs de jais retombaient en mèches rebelles contre son front, de longs cils caressaient ses pommettes et ses lèvres étaient très légèrement entrouvertes, alors qu'il respirait lentement et profondément à la manière de dormeur heureux. Sa peau était lisse et mate, et sa tête scintillait d'une pâle et pure lueur blanche, son halo.

Draco fit parcourir sa main gauche dans les cheveux du brun et savoura la douceur des mèches soyeuses contre ses doigts et le chatouillis spirituel du halo saint. Harry remua légèrement et il s'arrêta.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry n'avait jamais dormi auparavant. Ces anges, il fallait tout leur apprendre, vraiment.

Il fit apparaître un paquet de cigarettes par le simple fruit de sa volonté et en glissa une entre ses lèvres, l'allumant en faisant apparaître une minuscule flamme entre son pouce et son index.

Un autre vice qu'il avait pris, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait à se soucier du cancer.

L'odeur de la cigarette devait incommoder Harry, car celui-ci remua à nouveau et ses traits se froncèrent légèrement, son visage toujours innocemment posé contre la cuisse de Draco.

Le blond tira à nouveau, mais se rendit compte que la cigarette était désormais éteinte. Levant un sourcil il la ralluma et jeta un regard suspicieux à l'ange qui arborait à présent un petit sourire.

La cigarette s'éteignit à nouveau.

« Harry...

- Ça empeste, chuchota Harry sans ouvrir les yeux. Et ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, ajouta-t-il vaguement.

Draco regarda Harry puis il regarda sa cigarette et la jeta à terre.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi... marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard contrarié à la cigarette éteinte sur le parquet.

Et le brun se demanda si Draco se référait juste au fait que Harry était un ange ou s'il y avait autre chose. Puis la pensée partit aussitôt dans les brumes encore à moitié endormies de son cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant... soupira Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Harry sut aussitôt de quoi il parlait bien sûr.

- Ce que nous avons toujours fait, répondit Harry en ouvrant enfin les yeux pour regarder le démon. On va retourner chacun faire notre boulot. Pas vraiment le choix.

Évidemment. Il n'y avait aucune autre ligne de conduite, aucun choix à faire puisqu'il n'y avait même pas d'options de toute façon.

- Alors, tu vas retourner prêcher la bonne parole aux âmes perdues et moi j'irais persécuter les prêtres aux tendances pédophiles. Excellent, marmonna Draco qui avait à nouveau très envie d'une cigarette.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange. Draco n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu avec une telle expression dans les yeux, et soudain il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que l'ange s'apprêtait à dire mais le brun ouvrit néanmoins la bouche :

- Tu pourrais te repentir, tu sais. Sincèrement je veux dire. Tu pourrais t'Élever.

Draco eut une grimace. Ridicule. Il y avait certes quelques rares cas de démons, anges déchus, qui étaient parvenus à retourner dans les bonnes grâces du Tout-Puissant. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour Draco.

- Aucune chance, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique, et la lueur résignée dans les yeux de Harry lui fit comprendre que dans son cœur il avait déjà su la réponse.

- Mais nous allons gagner... murmura Harry qui jamais un instant n'avait douté de la victoire du Bien. C'est comme ça, non ? C'est ainsi qu'Il l'a prévu. Le Bien triomphera du Mal.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours appris au Paradis. Et vraiment il croyait. Il en était certain. C'était d'ailleurs cette Foi qui faisait de lui un ange.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Même si je voulais sauver ma peau, Il ne me pardonnera pas si ce ne sont que des motivations égoïstes qui me poussent tu vois ? –Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco poursuivit : – Il faudrait que je Lui fasse véritablement confiance...

Il eut un rictus comme si l'idée lui était particulièrement détestable. Harry baissa les yeux et son regard se voila.

- Il est notre Père, Il nous a créés...

Draco eut une nouvelle exclamation réprobatrice.

- Peut-être et alors, tu ne vois pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Il nous a créés qu'Il a tous les droits, ça n'a aucun sens ! Alors quoi, je ne suis pas d'accord, et à cause de ça Il va me détruire ? Foutu dictateur, oui ! »

Harry songea un instant à cela, et il devait avouer que quelque part sa conscience s'était toujours vaguement demandée pourquoi effectivement les anges déchus devaient tous mourir. Ou pourquoi les Hommes étaient eux aussi voués à disparaître. Mais il ne s'était jamais trop attardé sur la question mettre en doute Ses ineffables desseins n'étaient en rien approprié pour un ange.

Il se tut et Draco demeura lui aussi silencieux, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si paradoxalement similaires songea vaguement Draco en regardant Harry qui avait à nouveau fermé les yeux paisiblement.

Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrête, que tout reste à jamais comme en cet instant et que la fin du monde n'ait jamais lieu.

Et pourtant, Armageddon était bien inexorable.

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de Londres une immense météorite s'écrasait dans l'océan Pacifique, changeant les eaux en sang et commençant la destruction de la vie marine.

Dans le lointain, Draco entendit l'écho céleste de la deuxième trompette de l'Apocalypse.

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_**À suivre … **_


	3. 3ème Partie: l'Apocalypse

_**Auteur: **Elbée_

_**Beta-lectrice :** P Leila_

_**Rating: **M _

_**Warning spécial : **extrait de la Bible dans ce chapitre. (aucun copyright)_

_Bonjours amis lecteurs, contente de vous retrouver une dernière fois sur cette fic! Voici donc la troisième et dernière (!) partie de cette histoire, évidemment j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérance et que vous ne serez pas déçus ! :)_

_Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews d'utilisateurs non-enregistrés ont leurs réponses sur ma page profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo!). _

_Je voudrais vraiment remercier à nouveau tous les reviewers, vous êtes les meilleurs et j'adore vous lire... Ce que je refais à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de motivation ( pas une blague ^^). _

_Dommage qu'on ait pas réussi à atteindre les dix reviews symboliques sur la dernière partie mais enfin comme disait un sage 'il en faut peu pour être heureux' :3_

_Sur cette dernière partie j'aimerais donc remercier tout spécialement P Leila qui a fait un excellent travail de beta, toujours en temps et en heure ! Merci pour ton travail c'était juste parfait !_

_Mini-note peu importante, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma description de l'Archange Saint Michel est basée sur un vitrail dans l'église de Vallausaine dans le Vaucluse représentant St Michel terrassant le démon... Au moment où j'écris ce texte, en tapant « Archange Saint Michel Vaucluse » dans Google image, c'est le tout premier résultat qui vient. Voilà pour le petit détail ;)_

_Sur-ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Ineffable**

**' ' '**

**Troisième partie : l'Apocalypse**

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**15 ans plus tard**

**Jeudi 6 février 2020**

Tout s'était passé comme il avait été écrit.

Les forêts brûlées, les mers de sang, les rivières contaminées. La guerre, la famine, les épidémies.

Les Hommes avaient plus ou moins commencé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait après que la quatrième trompette eut été sonnée.

Il fallait dire que la disparition des étoiles et l'obscurcissement du soleil n'étaient pas des choses que l'on pouvait rater ou mal interpréter.

Une quinzaine d'années après la première trompette de l'apocalypse, la fin n'avait jamais était si imminente. Deux tiers de l'humanité avaient péri après la sixième trompette. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Ironiquement, ni le Paradis ni les Enfers n'avaient été la cause directe de cette destruction massive : les Hommes avaient pris entre leurs propres mains la tâche de s'autodétruire. Bombes nucléaires, armes biologiques, ils semblaient posséder une imagination infinie lorsqu'il était question de tuer le peuple voisin.

Londres n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de ruines fumantes où une poignée d'humains tentait toujours de survivre parmi les rats, comptant leurs heures avant leur mort inéluctable.

En ces quinze années, Harry n'avait que très rarement quitté Londres. Il avait été appelé à plusieurs reprises en France et dans le reste de l'Europe, et même lors de quelques occasions en Amérique du Nord et du Sud. Draco avait quant à lui été envoyé par son supérieur direct, Halphas, en Russie. Et cela faisait un long moment que Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du démon.

Le brun était en train de survoler le sud-est de Londres et se trouvait présentement au-dessus de Bromley. Son regard balayait les toits sombres des maisons et les petits points lumineux des lampadaires qui fonctionnaient encore. Il sentait de nombreuses présences démoniaques, mais depuis quelques années cela n'avait rien d'anormal.

À l'approche de la fin du monde, beaucoup d'anges et de démons avaient été envoyés sur Terre –la guerre ultime n'était plus très loin et les deux camps tentaient tant bien que mal de sauver ou damner les dernières âmes humaines avant le grand affrontement des deux camps. Même si Harry n'était plus le seul ange présent en Angleterre, Londres était depuis longtemps tombée sous la coupe des démons.

Les temps étaient difficiles et emplis d'une violence qui bourdonnait dans l'air en permanence. Harry regrettait l'époque de la belle Angleterre, verte et paisible qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était descendu sur Terre il y avait à peine quelques décennies... Comment les choses avaient pu-elles changer si rapidement ? C'était à peine croyable. Mais enfin, c'était ainsi qu'Il le voulait.

Harry se laissait planer doucement sur les couches d'air, les ailes grandes étirées et volant sans effort, appréciant la sensation de la brise fraîche de la nuit. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait délicatement sur ses plumes blanches, et son vol rappelait une onde silencieuse sur un lac.

Il s'était débarrassé de son enveloppe charnelle quelques années auparavant, n'en ayant plus aucune utilité. Son apparence céleste n'était pas sans rappeler son corps mortel, mais sous cette forme il était incroyablement plus parfait. Sa peau était lisse, ses mains fines et puissantes, ses yeux verts purs, et dans ses cheveux noirs se reflétait le doux éclat de son halo saint.

Il amorça une lente descente et décida de se poser dans un grand bruissement d'ailes battantes sur la cheminée d'une maison. Assis là, il replia efficacement ses ailes blanches dans son dos et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, plus pour la sensation de fraîcheur que par besoin d'oxygène.

Il demeura ainsi une dizaine de minutes, quand soudain son ouïe surhumaine détecta un bruit de verre brisé qui, combiné à la présence de plusieurs auras démoniaques non loin, l'interpella aussitôt. Il demeura immobile et alerte, l'oreille tendue et toujours perché sur le rebord de la cheminée, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'un feu ne vienne à ses narines. Une brusque poussée le souleva à nouveau dans les airs, et il fila instantanément vers l'odeur de la fumée qui coïncidait sans surprise avec la position des démons.

Il arriva à une petite chapelle abandonnée, vestige historique de l'ancien Londres, et Harry reconnut l'endroit immédiatement. Il n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, mais la beauté de la petite chapelle et de sa cour verdoyante perdue dans ce petit quartier l'avait charmé. Elle n'était plus beaucoup utilisée, mais en y entrant Harry avait senti toute la sainteté de l'endroit. Il se souvenait encore des magnifiques vitraux artisanaux brillants à la lumière dorée du soleil et du glouglou de la petite fontaine à l'entrée.

Comme le reste, tout cela n'était plus qu'un souvenir. La toiture de la chapelle était désormais en ruines et les murs extérieurs étaient désormais couverts de graffitis injurieux et même d'un signe satanique sur la porte d'entrée. D'ailleurs, la croix qui avait été autrefois attachée sur le devant avait été arrachée et gisait par terre. Un peu de fumée opaque sortait des vitraux brisés et de la toiture en ruine. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de l'incendie, levant les bras et faisant aussitôt cesser le feu.

Il s'était attendu à ce que les démons –ils devaient être deux ou trois, jugea-t-il – sortent de la chapelle, mais quand rien ne se passa, Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur par le toit effondré.

« Sortez de... Aaah !

Il venait à peine de pénétrer à l'intérieur qu'une lourde masse avait fondu sur lui, le plaquant contre le haut du mur en pierre à sa droite.

Un avant-bras fort vint se presser contre sa poitrine tandis qu'une main avait empoigné sa gorge, et s'il avait eu un corps humain, sa trachée aurait été totalement broyée. Ses ailes étaient désormais complètement écrasées derrière lui contre le mur de la plus désagréable des manières et il jeta un regard furieux au démon qui venait de l'attaquer ainsi en toute impunité.

Ses sens détectaient qu'il s'agissait d'un simple démon de seconde classe. Vraiment, que leur apprenait-on en Enfer ? L'attaquer lui, une Principauté, vraiment ? Il aurait ri si sa gorge n'avait pas été ainsi écrabouillée.

Harry laissa son halo grossir et monter en puissance, irradiant de lumière sainte et pure le démon qui recula aussitôt, battant follement des ailes pour s'éloigner de l'éclat qui brûlait la rétine de ses yeux.

- _Vade retro_, démon ! s'écria Harry avec furie, se jetant sur l'autre.

Il s'écrasèrent tous les deux par terre, et les dalles de pierre du sol se fissurèrent un peu sous la force de la chute.

Il perçut la présence d'un second démon s'abattant sur lui juste à temps pour l'éviter, donnant un coup d'aile meurtrie pour sauter de l'autre côté, et il atterrit à côté du bénitier à l'entrée de la chapelle. Il y avait encore un peu de fumée à l'intérieur, mais le feu était mort et elle s'échappait par le toit ouvert. L'endroit redevenait à peu près clair.

- Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Gabriel en personne ? s'exclama un autre démon près de l'autel.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur le second démon qui l'avait attaqué –l'autre avait semblait-il perdu connaissance après leur chute.

Le démon devant lui avait la peau brune, les yeux d'un bleu brillant et des dents qui ressemblaient à des crocs qu'il dévoila dans un sourire carnassier. Harry le regarda d'un air détaché, se demandant ce que le démon comptait bien faire contre _lui_. Il n'était qu'un malheureux démon de seconde classe bon sang, que _savait_-il faire à part peut-être terroriser des petites filles ?

- Allez-vous-en, ordonna Harry. Quittez cet endroit immédiatement.

- _Oh allez-vous-en_ ! imita avec mépris le démon près de l'autel d'une voix haute perchée en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche assurée. Harry jaugea son aura et décida qu'il devait bien être un peu plus fort que les deux autres. Le chef de la petite bande sans aucun doute.

Harry libéra à nouveau son halo et une douce lumière l'éclaira, faisant hésiter légèrement le démon qui pourtant continua de marcher sans s'interrompre. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au bénitier à côté de lui. Il restait un fond d'eau dans la coupole. Il y plongea sa main droite, murmurant rapidement, avant de jeter l'eau qu'il venait de bénir au visage du démon désormais à sa hauteur, qui se mit à hurler de douleur alors que son visage de décomposait comme s'il venait d'être touché par de l'acide.

-Partez, ordonna à nouveau Harry, décidé cette fois à utiliser les grands moyens s'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas le message.

Cette chapelle n'était peut-être plus ce qu'elle avait été, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle avait été un lieu autrefois saint. Ces démons n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Le démon à terre venait de se réveiller, et en voyant le spectacle horrifiant de son chef gémissant et à genoux, le visage décomposé levé vers le ciel, il se leva bien vite, titubant et manquant de retomber, avant de s'envoler avec empressement pour fuir la chapelle.

Lorsque le démon touché par l'eau bénite finit par s'écraser face contre terre, son corps parcouru de contraction tandis que sa chaire partait en fumée, le démon aux yeux bleus décida que pour lui aussi le moment était parfait pour déguerpir.

La forme du démon devant Harry tressauta à nouveau, comme parcourue de spasmes nerveux, avant que la fumée que dégageait son corps ne s'épaississe soudain pour ne laisser bientôt plus qu'un petit tas de cendres noires sur les dalles de pierre.

Harry claqua des doigts et fit disparaître le petit tas de poussière qui n'avait rien à faire là, avant de se tourner vers l'autel, oubliant déjà ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait des démons récemment il avait dû combattre cette espèce très fréquemment. Après tout mieux valait qu'il reprenne de l'entraînement s'il ne voulait pas perdre la main pour la Grande Guerre.

Il songea distraitement qu'il ferait bien d'aller chercher son épée flamboyante au Paradis, au cas où il tomberait sur un démon plus puissant que ces trois imbéciles. Il n'en avait encore rencontré aucun, mais mieux valait s'attendre au pire. Ses petits tours ne marcheraient pas contre un Prince ou un Duc des Enfers par exemple. Il ne pourrait se reposer sur ses pouvoirs de Principauté trop longtemps.

Harry s'avança vers le fond de la chapelle et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Les vitraux avaient tous été brisés, les bancs de messes tous renversés ou cassés, et bien sûr le Christ avait été retiré depuis bien longtemps.

Néanmoins, il marcha jusque devant l'autel et tomba à genoux, repliant ses ailes derrière lui, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux._ Seigneur, venez à moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide..._ pensa-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir. _Je ne veux vous faillir, mais je ne suis qu'un ange. Je ne peux sauver Londres toute entière..._

Mais la sainteté des lieux qui avait été présente dans le passé n'était plus, Harry le sentait. Harry rouvrit les yeux et fixa vaguement un point devant lui, posant ses poings contre ses genoux repliés sous lui. Il ne sut combien de temps il demeura ainsi, mais quand il reprit enfin conscience de son environnement, ce fut lorsqu'une voix le tira de sa transe rêveuse.

- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi !

Comment ne pas reconnaître la voix entre mille ?

Il se retourna et regarda la silhouette de Draco qui venait d'entrer par la porte défoncée à l'autre bout de la chapelle.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, fit Harry d'une voix blanche et de manière automatique, se donnant une petite claque mentale aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé les mots pas vraiment la meilleure des façons d'accueillir un ancien ami qu'il n'avait plus depuis quoi... dix ans ?

- Cet endroit n'est plus saint, fit Draco en haussant les épaules, sans se démontrer par les paroles peu amicales de Harry.

Le brun remarqua qu'il était lui toujours dans son enveloppe charnelle, et il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore quittée. Il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à se 'fondre dans la masse' désormais.

- Tu priais ? demanda Draco en levant un sourcil et en découvrant légèrement ses dents dans un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi' ? demanda plutôt Harry tandis que le blond marchait vers lui sans se presser.

Draco était un démon relativement puissant, mais il sa démarche n'était pas agressive, et même si cela faisait plus de dix ans que Harry ne l'avait pas vu, il restait sûr des intentions pacifiques du blond à son égard.

- Les deux démons que tu as laissé partir. Ils sont sous mes ordres, fit Draco, désormais debout à côté de Harry qui était toujours à genoux. Apparemment tu t'es débarrassé de Nerath. Pas plus mal. Au moins, je n'ai plus à me soucier de trouver une excuse pour le renvoyer En-Bas... je n'en pouvais de cet idiot.

Harry haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard dubitatif, mais Draco ne semblait regretter aucunement la disparition de son subordonné. Cela était après tout un comportement typiquement démoniaque, songea le brun. Les démons n'étaient pas réputés pour pleurer beaucoup leurs morts... c'était plutôt l'inverse et d'ailleurs ils semblaient toujours heureux de se poignarder dans le dos les uns les autres. Et Draco était un démon...

- Mais de l'eau bénite... C'est très rétro non ? demanda le blond avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, dit Harry, haussant les épaules. C'est efficace.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit l'autre en grimaçant.

De par son statut, Draco était plus résistant, et si le contact de l'eau bénite ne lui avait pas été fatal, la sensation n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Londres, fit Harry en se levant enfin.

Draco soupira et laissa son regard se promener sans but à l'intérieur de la chapelle avant de répondre sans regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- La septième trompette, Harizraël... C'est pour très bientôt. Je voulais te dire au revoir.

- Au revoir ?

Draco acquiesça, et ses yeux fixaient désormais un point sur le sol dallé de grandes pierres, comme s'il n'osait affronter le regard de l'ange. Harry trouva cela étrange.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? D'ici quelques jours, nous serons appelés en Israël.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Harry avait bien sûr su que l'Ultime affrontement se passerait à Harmaguédon, en Galilée –cela avait été prévu depuis bien longtemps. En revanche, il avait ignoré la date exacte, gardée secrète jusque lors. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact direct avec le Paradis depuis le mois dernier. Mais si Draco disait vrai, il y aurait une déclaration sous peu...

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, Harry visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit le déclic d'un briquet alors que le démon venait d'allumer une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Harry ravala son commentaire – après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'un démon fume une cigarette dans une ancienne chapelle à moitié détruite? – Draco dut cependant percevoir l'infime moue au coin des lèvres de l'ange, car il fit :

- Mon corps s'est habitué au besoin de nicotine. –Il haussa les épaules une expirant une bouffée– Je ne sais pas comment les humains arrivent à trouver la volonté d'arrêter cette saloperie... Les cigarettes c'est une invention de chez nous En-bas à coup sûr.

Harry ne put réprimer un vague sourire alors que le blond apportait à nouveau à sa bouche la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours ce corps ?

- Ah oui, je ne sais pas trop en fait, je n'ai jamais directement reçu l'ordre de le quitter, alors j'en profite, jusqu'au bout je suppose. Mais au rythme où vont les choses, une balle finira bien par m'atteindre au crâne pour de vrai..., murmura-t-il. Enfin de toute façon il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que nous ne devions quitter Londres.

La septième trompette... Le début de la Guerre entre le Bien et le Mal. Alors, Harry devait désormais s'attendre à être appelé en Israël pour rejoindre les rangs des anges. Il n'avait nul doute que l'Archange Michel, le prince de la milice céleste, devait être à l'instant en train de terminer les préparatifs, cela faisait des siècles qu'il attendait ça. Il devait être impatient.

- Je devrais sûrement aller faire un tour En-Haut..., soupira-t-il en lavant les yeux vers le ciel comme si d'ici il pouvait apercevoir les portes de chez lui. Pour récupérer mon épée flamboyante et tout ça...

Il soupira et il était clair que l'idée était loin de l'enchanter.

- Je devrais probablement y aller aussi. En-Bas je veux dire, ajouta-t-il même si la clarification n'était pas exactement nécessaire. Enfin, apparemment Lucifer et Belzébuth sont de plus en plus insupportables. Encore pire que le jour de la résurrection de Jésus. Le stress des préparatifs sûrement.

Il eut un petit grognement, songeant probablement à la chaleur insupportable qui l'attendait là-bas et les hurlements incessants de ses supérieurs.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Harry le regardait d'un air à la fois grave et triste. Un instant quasi solennel passa entre eux puis Harry fit doucement :

- Alors, je suppose que nous nous reverrons là-bas...

Draco eut une grimace et pensa aussitôt '_pourvu que non'._ Que ferait-il s'il voyait l'ange, _son_ ange, épée à la main alors que son devoir en temps que démon était d'éliminer l'adversaire ? Il était un démon supérieur et son statut impliquait qu'il dût éliminer les anges de hiérarchie supérieure... Les Archanges, les Puissances... Les Principautés.

L'ange devant lui était tendu, et nul doute que des pensées similaires lui traversaient l'esprit. Lorsqu'ils se reverraient, ce ne serait plus en tant que simples compagnons inespérés, mais bien en tant qu'ennemis mortels. Draco ne serait plus Draco, mais un serviteur du Mal à détruire, et pour le blond, Harry deviendrait un représentant des forces du Paradis à éliminer.

Il fallait que ce soit ainsi, pour le bien de tous. Durant un instant, Harry regretta d'avoir connu Draco avant de repousser la pensée. Certes ils se trouvaient désormais dans une position difficile, mais il ne pouvait sincèrement regretter.

Harry doutait qu'il fût capable de plonger son épée dans le cœur du blond, mais qui sait, peut-être Draco serait se montrer moins sentimental.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui tendit maladroitement une main avec une gêne apparente peu coutumière.

- Alors... salut, ange. C'est un au revoir... »

Harry eut un sourire et au lieu de serrer la main offerte il le prit dans ses bras, l'entourant également de ses ailes dans une embrassade sincère. Une fois que le blond passa sa première réaction qui avait été de se tendre –il n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude des accolades, ce n'était pas des choses que les démons respectables faisaient–, il se relaxa et rendit le geste, serrant ses bras autour du corps céleste du brun et appréciant la douceur des plumes balayant ses bras.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais à la même seconde tous deux eurent la même exacte pensée.

_Jamais il ne pourrait le tuer._

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**Jeudi 26 mars 2020**

**Harmaguédon, Galilée, Israël **

Draco grimaça de douleur et se laissa tomber à genoux, plus ou moins à l'abri dans la grotte où il venait de trouver refuge. Serrant les dents il tourna la tête vers son aile droite cassée, qui pendait tristement et lui envoyait d'insupportables éclairs de douleur.

Sa main aux ongles noirs et durs comme le diamant vinrent palper avec précaution l'os cassé afin de voir s'il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs pour guérir la blessure. Comme il s'en était douté, la blessure n'était pas guérissable : elle avait été infligée par l'épée d'un archange, arme fabriquée dans les forges du Paradis et aussi mortelle pour les êtres célestes qu'une épée ordinaire l'était pour les êtres humains.

Il puisait son seul réconfort dans le fait qu'au moins il avait réglé son compte à l'archange. Plonger son poignard dans la poitrine de l'être, un ange aux boucles blondes et à l'aspect juvénile, et regarder son expression de douleur et d'incrédulité tandis que Draco avait sournoisement tourné le couteau de la blessure avait été extrêmement satisfaisant.

Il n'arrivait à croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour se laisser toucher. Maintenant il avait une aile cassée et ne pouvait plus voler. Même marcher avec cette stupide aile qui le ralentissait et le faisait souffrir était désormais une épreuve.

Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau, tuant avec efficacité tous ses ennemis, mais voilà que maintenant il venait de tomber du groupe des prédateurs dans celui des faibles. Estropié comme il l'était désormais, un ange n'aurait pas trop de mal à en finir de lui.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que la Guerre avait commencé à Harmaguédon.

Ce qui avait été autrefois un petit village calme dans le creux d'un mont au nord de l'Israël n'était désormais plus qu'un immense champ de bataille fumant, souillé de cendres et de sang, couvert de ruines et de dépouilles.

Les humains avaient bien sûr étaient les premiers à périr, mais à présent le nombre d'anges et de démons diminuait à une vitesse effrayante. Les plus faibles d'entre eux avaient trouvé la mort dans leur lutte finale, et Draco craignait à présent que son tour ne fût venu.

Il avait songé une ou deux fois que la mort ne serait peut-être pas si mal, mais à présent qu'il était blessé et dans une situation si précaire, son instinct de survie l'emportait haut la main.

Il pouvait sentir le sang chaud et gluant qui couvrait déjà ses plumes noir charbon là où il était blessé, et il serra les dents en regardant le liquide rouge qui couvrait ses doigts.

Il entendit au loin rugir le Léviathan, ce monstre démoniaque envoyé par ceux de son camp, et qui habitait désormais la mer de Galilée. Une armée d'anges tentait toujours de venir à bout de la créature infernale, mais tuer un monstre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres qui possédait la rapidité d'un serpent, la résistance d'un crocodile et la férocité d'un dragon n'était pas tâche aisée. Et à entendre les rugissements de la bête, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à l'éliminer.

Il entendit quelque chose dans la grotte, et ses yeux se mirent à fouiller l'intérieur noir de la caverne. Étant un démon il n'avait aucun mal à voir parfaitement dans l'obscurité, et ses yeux gris détectèrent aussitôt la forme ailée à une dizaine de mètres de lui. En dépit de l'obscurité quasi totale, la blancheur de ses ailes ressortait. Des cris et les bruits du combat acharné qui faisait rage à l'extérieur étaient toujours audibles, mais Draco ne pouvait entendre qu'un seul ange dans sa proximité immédiate.

Car c'était bien un ange, aucun doute là-dessus. Si les ailes n'avaient pas été assez, il pouvait aussi sentir son aura qui, par chance, révélait le statut commun de son ennemi. Il décida de le prendre par surprise. S'il pouvait approcher un tout petit peu plus... La surprise de l'attaque jouerait en sa faveur, et c'était un élément qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de négliger dans son état pathétique.

La situation aurait pu être pire Draco pouvait aussi sentir la peur de l'ange, la goûter presque. Et alors que l'ange inconscient du danger s'approchait encore davantage, Draco sentit une odeur différente, mais tout aussi attirante que celle de la peur : celle du sang. L'autre était lui aussi blessé.

Draco se tint coi et parfaitement silencieux, concentré sur les légers bruissements audibles à une dizaine de mètres. Il avait masqué son aura sitôt qu'il s'était aperçu de la présence de l'ange, mais celui-ci pouvait encore s'apercevoir de sa présence à n'importe quel moment.

Son ennemi se trouvait à présent à cinq mètres du roc derrière lequel Draco était resté caché, et soudain il sentit une vague d'adrénaline l'engloutir, l'euphorie animale du chasseur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

L'ange ne vit rien arriver, mais fut très chanceux.

Le coup que lui donna Draco, un large caillou à la main, aurait dû être suffisant pour lui fracasser le crâne, par malheur –la chance de l'étourdi– l'ange trébucha contre quelque chose exactement en même temps que le démon fondait sur lui, évitant ainsi le pire de l'impact.

Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre, l'ange à plat ventre et Draco sur son dos, écrasant sans ménages les ailes sous lui qui battaient frénétiquement. L'être céleste avait crié d'effroi sous l'attaque, mais son hurlement se transforma en pleur de douleur en même temps qu'un 'crac' sonore et satisfaisant résonna dans la cave.

Draco venait de briser l'os carpien de son aile droite en pressant un peu trop fort, assis en travers de ses omoplates. Il n'avait pas les os solides, songea le blond en appuyant davantage pour forcer l'ange à rester immobile. L'ange cria davantage et Draco siffla dans son oreille :

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ? Tu beugles encore une fois et je te l'arrache ton aile.

Il y avait un certain noir plaisir à tirer des gémissements misérables de l'être sous lui et de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir le martyr à cause d'une aile brisée.

Sous les menaces du démon, l'ange commença à émettre des petits couinements qui correspondaient parfaitement à la définition de pathétique. Draco eut un grognement de dédain bordel qu'est-ce que cette demi-portion venait foutre sur un champ de bataille ? Il aurait dû rester Là-Haut à chanter des prières et jouer au bingo –ou faire ce que les anges aimaient faire.

Tant pis pour lui, pensa le blond alors que sa main allait d'un geste rapide à sa ceinture pour s'armer de son poignard sans son arrière poche. Mais un soudain regain d'instinct de survie passa comme un choc électrique dans l'ange qui réussit à se dégager et à se retourner, usant d'une force inattendue. Draco se jeta à nouveau sur lui, très peu décidé à le laisser s'échapper. Il comptait rester dans cette caverne. Vivant. Mais s'il laissait l'autre s'échapper, il doutait fortement qu'il puisse rester tranquille sans qu'un bataillon de ses petits copains ne lui tombe dessus.

- À l'aide ! cria l'ange qui venait de se libérer de la prise de Draco. Ici ! Aaaaah !

Le blond venait de le plaquer au sol une nouvelle fois, plantant ses ongles durs et pointus dans la chair tendre de l'épaule de l'ange afin de l'empêche de s'enfuir.

- Espèce de sale petit... AAAAAAH ! »

La douleur fut vive et blanche, inattendue et aussi brûlante qu'un tison ardent pour marquer le bétail.

Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sous l'emprise d'une colère sans pareil et alors que sa vision continuait de tourner dangereusement sous le coup de l'intense douleur sur sa joue gauche, Draco s'empara du crucifix que l'ange venait de lui coller au visage, brûlant du même coup sa main. Il jeta loin, très loin d'eux l'objet maudit –ou béni plutôt – et il allait serrer ses doigts autour de la gorge de l'autre dans une étreinte sans merci, lorsque l'ange se saisit brusquement de son os cassé, tirant l'aile meurtrie à lui et faisant hurler Draco qui crut s'évanouir aussitôt tant la sensation était insupportable.

L'ange s'enfuit, Draco fit un geste pour l'en empêcher, mais sans succès. Il était courbé sur lui-même, serrant les dents et incapable de voir à travers le voile nébuleux de la douleur qui continua de l'irradier quelques instants.

Un ange plus courageux l'aurait sans doute achevé sans attendre, mais celui-ci n'était pas exactement une personnification de la bravoure, et aussitôt libre il prit la fuite sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui le démon blessé qui avait bien failli lui ôter la vie.

Une injure entre les dents pour l'ange qui venait de s'échapper, Draco se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant contre la paroi de roche de l'intérieur de la grotte. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il était temps de mettre les voiles. Si cet idiot alertait l'un des siens qui sûrement ne serait pas aussi faible, il n'avait aucune chance. Il devait partir. Et vite. Retourner sur le champ de bataille n'était pas une perspective réjouissante, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se faire coincer comme un rat dans ce trou.

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Il ne savait trop comment il avait réussi à survivre une heure de plus. Une heure après l'autre. Une minute après l'autre. Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas transpercer par l'épée d'un ange, tant qu'il restait en vie, c'était tout ce qui importait. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour quelques minutes de repos... Quand tout ceci serait-il fini ? Quand pourrait-il rentrer en Enfer ? Si l'Enfer gagnait bien sûr... Il n'aurait pas dû douter de son camp, mais étant un démon c'était après tout son aptitude à Douter qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était.

Et puis il avait fini par le voir.

Harry.

Il avait bien entendu songé à l'ange depuis que la guerre avait commencé. Mais à chaque fois il avait repoussé avec succès les germes d'incertitude qui naissaient dans son esprit. Une partie de lui avait désespérément souhaité le voir, l'entrevoir. De loin, pour _savoir_. Était-il mort ? Était-il vivant ?

Il finissait toujours par se convaincre qu'au final ça n'était pas bien important. Vraiment, la raison pour laquelle il ne partait pas à la recherche du brun n'était _pas_ qu'il avait trop la trouille de le savoir mort et que l'ignorance des lâches restait mieux que l'horreur de la certitude...Non : en fait, ce n'était pas bien important. Quel genre de démon était-il pour couiner à chaque instant après un ange comme un chiot perdu ?

_(Et qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi il avait toujours sur lui la plume blanche de Harry)_

C'était ce qu'il s'était vaguement répété depuis le début, s'efforçant de tuer dans l'œuf le moindre embryon de pensée malvenue. Et ça n'avait pas été trop difficile de garder ses pensées loin de la tête brune, après tout jour après jour il avait été plongé dans l'horreur continue de la Guerre, et chaque heure qui passait, chaque combat qu'il gagnait était une épreuve. Rester en vie exigeait toute sa concentration.

Et pourtant, maintenant, alors que Harry avait été à des kilomètres de ses pensées, voilà qu'il était devant lui.

Il le voyait, dans le ciel, rayonnant dans son armure dorée qui portait les blasons guerriers des Principautés : le lys fleuri à gauche et le sceau de Dieu au côté du cœur. L'angle de ses ailes était également protégé par des spalières éclatantes, mais malgré le poids que l'armure devait représenter, il n'avait à l'évidence aucune difficulté à voler, se mouvant avec une grâce et une puissance hors norme.

Il se battait avec une fougue à couper le souffle contre trois démons –Draco reconnaissait l'un d'entre eux – et aurait offert à n'importe quel artiste la plus formidable des inspirations à la représentation de la force divine et vertueuse combattant le Mal.

Le quatuor évoluait à une vingtaine de mètres du sol dans les airs, les plumes blanches de Harry pures contre celles de charbon de ses adversaires. L'ange brandit son épée flamboyante en un large mouvement offensif contre un des trois démons, mais ce dernier évita le coup de justesse, et Harry dut battre un instant en retraite afin d'esquiver les coups de couteau d'Azazel.

Draco avait reconnu immédiatement Azazel bien sûr, il ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa peau rouge, ses cornes enroulées de bouc et les sabots qu'il avait à la place des pieds –Azazel était très ancienne école comme ça. Ce type était un véritable enfoiré –mais enfin qui ne l'était pas En-Bas ?– une fois il avait brûlé le rapport de Draco sous son nez juste pour voir sa réaction, et le blond décida qu'il serait bien content de voir Harry lui mettre une raclée.

Draco était tant plongé dans le combat qui se déroulait à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol que durant un instant il en oublia presque sa propre situation. Il vit du coin de l'œil un ange surgir de nulle part sur sa gauche et esquiva l'attaque frontale avec aisance. L'ange aurait mieux fait d'aller aider Harry plutôt que de s'en prendre à lui, mais enfin... Il dégaina son poignard prêt à en finir le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Harry heurta la terre poussiéreuse face la première. Sa mâchoire et son nez produisirent un craquement sonore qui sembla se réverbérer dans toute sa tête, et si son corps avait été humain, il aurait sans doute perdu connaissance. En fait, il serait sans doute mort, une chute de vingt mètres pardonne rarement le commun des mortels.

Mais Harry lui sentit très bien la douleur alors que le démon à la peau rouge amortit sa propre chute sur son dos, écrasant Harry telle une enclume. D'un revers rapide de la main, Harry essuya le sang dans ses yeux, il saignait au front.

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser des deux autres démons (de simples démons d'ordre inférieur), mais son dernier adversaire se révélait quasi impossible à vaincre. Son aura était puissante et sa force prouvait qu'il n'était pas un simple de démon de seconde classe comme les deux autres. Il avait sans doute affaire à un Marquis. Peut-être même un Duc.

Pas vraiment pour problème pour Harizraël en temps normal, mais à un contre trois il avait commencé à sentir ses forces s'épuiser, et à présent il sentait clairement qu'il lui faudrait gagner ce combat rapidement ou son endurance ne serait pas suffisante.

Il avait perdu une partie de son armure et avait cassé plus d'os qu'il n'osait en compter. Heureusement qu'il pouvait guérir ses fractures en bénissant les blessures lorsqu'il en avait besoin, ou il n'aurait même plus été en état de marcher. Le démon l'avait cependant touché au bras à l'aide de son sabre, lui laissant une méchante coupure qu'il ne pouvait guérir. La blessure continuait de le faire souffrir, répandant son poison en lui et ralentissant sa réactivité.

Avec la vivacité qui lui restait, Harry poussa de toutes ses forces, réussissant à se remettre debout ou presque. Il voulait prendre un peu de recul pour se donner du temps, mais le démon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors que Harry était sur le point de se relever, le démon décocha un coup de pied –de sabot – dans le poignet du brun, envoyant voler au loin au loin son épée flamboyante, et le faisant tomber à nouveau contre le sol sec.

Harry émit un juron et serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici !

Sa tête tournait dangereusement, et autant qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il était en train de perdre, il se rendait bien compte que c'était son adversaire qui menait la danse.

Il reconnut soudain la présence d'une seconde aura démoniaque et poussa un cri de colère à travers ses dents serrées. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Azazel criait lui aussi, et lorsqu'il se releva, faisant volte-face vers ses ennemis, l'adrénaline et la rage l'aveuglaient tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le corps qu'il venait de renverser et de plaquer à terre n'était pas celui d'Azazel, et que le cou qu'il enserrait entre ses doigts était trop fin pour être celui du démon qu'il voulait tuer.

Son regard brouillé se fit enfin plus net et lorsqu'il reconnut enfin les traits fins et bien connus du visage sous lui ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il relâcha aussitôt la pression qu'il exerçait sur la gorge de Draco. Il se redressa et s'écarta précipitamment du blond, la respiration erratique et le visage couvert de sang et de poussière.

« Draco !?

Son regard se posa enfin sur la forme inanimée du large démon à la peau écarlate qui avait bien failli le tuer. Il était étendu face contre terre, les ailes pendant de chaque côté de son corps sans vie. Dans son dos était plantée l'épée –l'épée de Harry – qui lui avait donné le coup fatal. Draco lui avait donné le coup fatal. Les yeux du brun voyagèrent du cadavre à Draco avec une lueur d'incrédulité.

- Azazel... Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce type, marmonna Draco en se redressant à son tour, massant son cou meurtri, toujours assis dans la poussière.

Et seulement là Harry remarqua l'état dans lequel était le blond. La blessure en forme de croix sur sa joue qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait guérie, et la manière peu naturelle dont il bougeait, son aile droite pendant tristement sur son flanc.

- Tu... Tu l'as tué ?

Harry regarda à nouveau le démon dont déjà le corps tombait en poussière –une poussière noire et fine –, et il était impossible de se tromper : c'était bien son épée, à la poignée d'or et portants les emblèmes des Principautés, qui traversait le corps du démon. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui avait achevé Azazel. Draco l'avait fait.

-Quoi, y a quelques choses que t'as oublié de lui dire peut-être ? demanda Draco en poussant sur ses mains pour se lever enfin.

Les autres anges et démons qui se battaient n'étaient après tout pas si loin d'eux, et il n'était pas bien sage de rester en position vulnérable trop longtemps.

Harry se releva à son tour et alla retira son épée du cadavre poussiéreux.

- Merci, fit-il, et ses yeux trahissaient la sincérité et le désarroi qu'il éprouvait. Mais n'aurait-il pas fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée ?

Bien qu'ils auraient dû se presser de se mettre en sécurité plutôt que de rester exposés et faibles en plein milieu du champ de bataille, Harry se trouva incapable de bouger tandis que ses yeux étudiaient l'aspect du démon.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sous sa véritable forme, mais évidemment il n'aurait pu se tromper sur son identité. Son aspect physique était à la fois extrêmement différent de son ancienne enveloppe mortelle et pourtant très semblable.

Sa peau brillait d'une lumière noire et ses yeux gris semblaient faits de métal liquide. Il paraissait aussi plus grand et plus fort qu'avant. Ses ongles ressemblaient davantage à des griffes, solides et noires comme celles d'un loup, et quelques écailles de serpent courraient ça et là le long de ses avant-bras et dans son cou. Il n'avait ni cornes ou sabots et Harry ne voyait aucune queue, mais il si évident qu'il était, hé bien... _un démon_, qu'il en aurait eu mal au cœur. Draco l'observait lui aussi de son côté, et Harry s'imagina qu'il devait penser la même chose.

Combien de démons Harry avait-il tués ? Et Draco ?

Et pourquoi l'être devant lui avait-il cessé d'être un démon à ses yeux, malgré ses écailles et ses ailes noires pour n'être que _Draco_ ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé d'être son ennemi pour devenir sa faiblesse ?

_(Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie)_

Il y eut soudain une grande explosion à l'est du côté de mer, et Harry devina qu'on avait commencé à utiliser les grands moyens pour se débarrasser du Léviathan. Il y avait des hurlements et Harry reprit brusquement conscience de leur situation précaire.

- Il faut partir d'ici ! Est-ce que tu peux voler ?

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à l'aile noire et sut la réponse avant même que Draco ne parle.

- Non..., fit le blond avec une grimace, écœuré de sa propre faiblesse. Pars, toi.

Harry ne parut même pas entendre la suggestion et s'approcha plutôt du blond, prenant l'os cassé entre ses mains pour examiner la blessure. Les plumes sombres étaient couvertes de sang gluant et Harry pouvait même entrapercevoir un éclat blanc d'os cassé qui avait percé la peau.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry lorsque Draco émit un grognement de douleur alors qu'il s'était mis à tâter l'os pour estimer les dégâts.

- Aller, il faut qu'on bouge de là, fit Draco en tentant de se dégager de l'examen de Harry. Il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon, j'ai reçu un coup d'épée.

Il fit un petit signe du menton vers la propre épée de Harry pour signifier que ce n'était pas une simple épée de métal qui l'avait touché. Le brun s'en était douté vu la laideur de blessure. Les démons possédaient une capacité régénératrice spectaculaire face aux armes normales –et un démon de la classe de Draco n'aurait normalement eu aucun souci à guérir... Mais si le coup avait été porté à l'aide d'une épée céleste...

- Je pourrais essayer de la guérir... , commença Harry, mais son ton laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas certain du succès de la tentative.

- Mais ?

-Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de guérir un démon, je ne suis pas sûr de l'effet que mes pouvoirs pourraient avoir sur toi... »

Traduction, ça risquait de faire un mal de chien, songea Draco en serrant les dents.

- Essaye toujours...

Harry fit courir ses doigts le long de la courbe de l'os brisé, murmurant des prières rapidement, et une faible lumière blanche jaillit de sa main. Mais lorsque la lumière le toucha, Draco tressaillit aussitôt, rabattant son aile le plus loin possible de Harry. Les pouvoirs divins le brûlaient, et d'ailleurs il aurait pu jurer que la litanie de prières de Harry lui donnait mal à la tête.

Soudain une voix éclata, retentissant comme le grondement du tonnerre.

- HARIZRAËL !

Harry se figea aussitôt comme si la voix l'avait changé en statue de sel. Il avait reconnu la voix. Il se tourna et fit face à l'Archange saint Michel, le chef des armées célestes en personne, le halo éclatant d'une lumière divine et coléreuse. _Énervé_ était un euphémisme pour le décrire. Il avait l'air furieux.

L'archange Michel dégaina son épée et chargea vers eux –vers Draco–, courant et volant, prêt à tuer. Sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry sauta devant le blond, brandissant sa propre épée et croisant le fer avec son supérieur.

- Vas t en Harizraël ! gronda l'archange, et durant un court instant Harry faillit presque céder, habitué qu'il était à suivre les ordres que lui donnaient ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Et Michel était le prince de la milice céleste après tout. Puis il se souvint.

- Non.

- Harry..., murmura Draco absolument effaré par la tournure des événements.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'anges _personnellement_, mais le lys sur l'armure et le symbole de la balance... L'archange saint Michel ? _L'archange saint Michel !?_

Il avait des cheveux courts bouclés châtain et le visage fin aux traits presque androgynes comme la plupart des anges. Sa cape rouge claquait doucement derrière lui dans la brise sèche qui balayait la plaine et son halo brillait d'un tel éclat que Draco se trouvait incapable de le regarder trop longtemps.

Le bruit courait En-Bas qu'il avait fichu la raclée de sa vie à Satan _en_ _personne_. Draco déglutit. Pour un manque de chance...

Lorsque Draco prononça encore le nom du brun, l'archange lui décocha un regard d'aversion et de mépris, comme si la simple vision du démon l'emplissait de dégoût, mais Harry lui barrait toujours le chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harizraël ?! s'impatienta Michel en ramenant légèrement son épée à lui, mais sans la rengainer. Est-ce que tu étais en train de tenter de guérir cette vermine ? Est-ce que tu es en train de le protéger ?

Harry serra les dents et son regard se fit plus dur, plus décidé. Il ne laisserait pas l'autre ange s'approcher davantage de Draco. S'il le faisait, le blond n'avait absolument aucune chance face à l'archange, Harry le savait. Et Draco en était lui aussi conscient d'ailleurs. Il avait présentement la très grande envie de fuir, mais sans pouvoir voler et face à un archange de cette puissance, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il semblait que son histoire s'arrêtait ici...

Mais pourquoi Harry s'entêtait-il à vouloir lui servir de bouclier face à Michel ? Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon, autant qu'il affronte son destin dès maintenant démon ou pas, il n'était pas un lâche.

- Harry, ça va...

C'était le plus gros mensonge du siècle, mais voulait juste que le brun s'écarte. Michel allait finir par s'impatienter tôt ou tard, et Harry risquait simplement de s'attirer les foudres du Paradis en protégeant un démon comme il le faisait. Si Draco devait mourir maintenant, il n'y avait en revanche aucune raison pour que Harry dût subir l'accusation d'avoir fraternisé avec l'Ennemi.

- Vas t-en, Harizraël, c'est un ordre ! s'exclama l'archange en brandissant à nouveau son arme, ses yeux jetant des éclairs de colère à Draco.

- Non ! s'écria Harry tout aussi fort.

Michel fronça les sourcils et prit un pas de recul, observant avec incrédulité le comportement inexplicable de son subordonné qui par le passé s'était toujours prouvé être un excellent élément au sein de l'armée. Il n'y comprenait rien.

- Pourquoi... ? Souffla Michel avant de crier à nouveau. Pourquoi !?

Le front de Harry se plissa et il serra les dents, comme si l'aveu lui coûtait :

-Je l'aime.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, son regard collé derrière le crâne du brun qui venait de lui avouer qu'il _l'aimait, _et il ne pouvait même pas voir son foutu visage ! Le blond aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi – _(qu'il l'aimait aussi ?) _Mais sa gorge refusait de fonctionner et il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. De plus, Michel avait repris, intransigeant :

- Harizraël, tu as été envoûté par le malin, ne vois-tu pas ?! Reprends-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Ou sinon quoi, je vais Tomber !? s'exclama Harry comme si l'idée ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça –ou comme s'il était certain qu'il ne craignait rien.

Le visage de Michel se tordit en une grimace de rage, l'effronterie de l'ange le rendant furieux et il répliqua durement :

- C'est certain, tu vas Déchoir si tu continues ainsi ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas déjà déchu d'ailleurs ?! »

Harry ne répondit rien, plus obstiné qu'une mule et décidé à ne pas lui céder un centimètre carré de terrain. Oui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore déchu, hum ? Pourquoi est-ce que Michel ne lui donnait pas son opinion sur la question ? N'était-il pas sensé être celui qui pèserait la pureté des âmes lors du Jugement Dernier après tout ?

Mais Harry savait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore déchu. Il s'était longuement posé la question et il avait fini par comprendre la réponse logique, l'unique réponse. Il n'avait pas agi contre Ses desseins, car tout faisait partie de Son ineffable plan.

- Pourquoi? L'amour n'a jamais été un péché que je sache.

Michel ouvrit la bouche, comme stupéfait de l'insolence de l'ange devant lui.

- C'est un démon ! Il est incapable de t'aimer en retour !

À cela la gorge de Draco s'était dénouée, et il avait pris place à côté de Harry, une main sur son épaule, sa peur soudain envolée. Aux mots de Harry, il enfin avait compris lui aussi. La vérité, la forêt lorsqu'il n'avait vu que les arbres. Il savait.

- C'est faux. Si tenter Harry avait été mon but, il aurait fini par Tomber lui aussi... » fit doucement Draco, émerveillé par la prise de conscience, en regardant le visage fatigué, mais résolu du brun, couvert de sang et de saleté.

Le reste de sa pensée demeura dans sa tête. Harry avait raison, l'amour, s'il était pur, n'avait jamais été la cause de la Chute d'un ange. Et Draco n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenter l'ange pour qu'il ne Tombe. Au tout début de Poudlard, sans doute avait-il eu de telles visées, mais au fil du temps il avait appris à connaître Harry, et peu à peu, ses sentiments pour le brun avaient changé en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire dans le cœur d'un démon et qui pourtant était indélogeable. Comme une poussière dans l'œil, comme un grain de sable dans un engrenage, comme cette plume blanche contre son cœur.

Une poignée d'anges et des démons avaient arrêté de s'entre-tuer pour être témoins de l'étrange scène. Michel serra les dents et eut un grondement frustré. Avec la rapidité d'un cobra, il leva à nouveau son épée vengeresse et l'abattit sur eux. Harry se jeta sur Draco au même instant que celui l'entourait de ses bras dans un geste désespéré pour le protéger.

Quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit.

Au lieu de s'abattre sur eux, l'épée de Michel rebondit contre un dôme lumineux venu de nulle part qui venait d'envelopper l'ange et le démon, faisant dévier le coup comme si le voile lumineux avait été aussi impénétrable que le granite.

Harry et Draco émirent un halètement à l'unisson, leurs yeux s'écarquillant devant la lumière vive et pure qui les entourait de toute part. Ils ne pouvaient plus voir Michel, ou les autres anges et démons, ni même la plaine d'Harmaguédon, juste la lumière. Draco serra Harry plus fort contre lui et il sentit l'autre faire de même.

La lumière se colla à eux, les enveloppant de la plus intime des manières, ne faisant plus qu'un avec eux, et soudain ils furent intensément conscients de l'aura de l'autre en plus de leurs corps collés. Draco comprit le premier que la lumière ne les poussait pas l'un contre l'autre, mais l'un _dans_ l'autre. Harry le comprit aussi juste après, car les pensées de Draco le traversaient désormais aussi. Ils fusionnaient. Ils avaient peur, et pourtant la lumière chassait cette même peur, les plongeant dans un état d'extase et de puissance.

Les spectateurs autour de la boule de lumière devaient à présent se couvrir les yeux devant l'éclat trop pur. L'enveloppe lumineuse qui contenait les deux êtres en voie d'en devenir un seul s'éleva dans les airs, montant vers le Ciel. Il y eut un bruit mat que personne n'entendit alors que l'épée de Michel lui échappait des mains tandis qu'il regardait, bouche bée, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

Le démon devenait l'ange, l'ange devenait le démon et ils devenaient l'Un.

_"Vous avez appris qu'il a été dit :_

_Tu aimeras ton prochain, et tu haïras ton ennemi._

_Mais moi, je vous dis :_

_Aimez vos ennemis, bénissez ceux qui vous maudissent faites du bien à ceux qui vous haïssent, et priez pour ceux qui vous maltraitent et qui vous persécutent,afin que vous soyez fils de votre Père qui est dans les cieux ;_

_car il fait lever son soleil sur les méchants et sur les bons, et il fait pleuvoir sur les justes et sur les injustes._

_Si vous aimez ceux qui vous aiment, quelle récompense méritez-vous ?_

_Les publicains aussi n'agissent-ils pas de même ?_

_Et si vous saluez seulement vos frères, que faites-vous d'extraordinaire ?_

_Les païens aussi n'agissent-ils pas de même ?_

_Soyez donc parfaits, comme votre Père céleste est parfait."_

_Matthieu 5 verset 5:43-48_

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

**FIN**

* * *

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_Eeeet nous voilà donc arrivés à la fin de cette petite ficlette :)_

_(note : À tous ceux qui crieront 'deux ex-machina !', je répondrais : 'et oui dans le mille' – vous saisissez ? 8D )_

… _Et oui oui, effectivement je crois bien être la seule à avoir jamais fait une HP fiction avec des anges gays qui couchent ensemble tout en citant la Bible LOL -oh que j'aime internet ! :3_

_Un petit mot pour vous chers amis :_

_Une lectrice m'a un jour avoué que généralement elle ne laissait pas de commentaires tellement elle avait de choses à me dire et à écrire! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raisonnement, je vous le demande ? Comment vais-je savoir si vous avez ou non aimé, si vous passez les uns après les autres tous muets. Je ne devine votre existence que grâce aux statistiques fournies par ffnet. C'est pas très chaleureux tout ça, pourtant je ne mord pas ! :)) _

_Alors hop, pas d'excuse –à plus forte raison si vous avez gardé le silence jusqu'à présent–, maintenant que cette histoire est terminée laissez-moi donc une pitite review... deux ou trois mots suffisent pour faire plaisir vous savez, pas besoin d'un pavé ! ;)_

_Je ne mendie rien, mais ça serait tellement sympa de vous connaître un peu tous autant que vous êtes =) … Et promis, je répond toujours ;)_

_Allez ciao la compagnie, et à un de ces jours pour une nouvelle fanfic je mettrais plus de détails sur ma page profil un jour prochain ^^_

_Elbée_


End file.
